Why natsu?
by sereneskydragonslayer
Summary: Lisanna comes back from edolas and after a battle, Lucy is kicked off the team. Lucy finds new hapiness with Wendy and saber tooth but team natsu isn't about to let them keep that hapiness. "Why natsu, why can't you accept my choice!" yelled Lucy with tears streaming down her face. StiCy
1. Chapter 1

**Why Natsu?**

Chapter 1

"Sigh "said Lucy as she watched the whole guild party for Lisanna's return. She watched Juvia and Gajeel party with them. Everyone in fairy tail had been partying for 2 years already. Seriously! 2 years! Lucy couldn't even believe that they could party for that long. Of course they didn't fun out of money because they just recently won the GMG.

All was left was her and Wendy. Only Wendy and her still continued on going on missions and not always celebrating. Even the people that didn't know her partied. It wouldn't be a big surprise if they lose in the next GMG. The other guilds were training.

As she watched those them party tears welled up in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away. She didn't want to look weak in front of everyone. Lucy already felt that they thought that she was weak. If she cried, then she would seriously be marked weak.

While Lucy was thinking about weakness, a bird flew over Lucy and went onto the table. Lucy jumped in surprise. There was a message on its leg. Lucy carefully removed the message from the bird's let. She opened it. It said:

_Dear Lucy,_

_We are taking you off Team Natsu so Lisanna can come and join our team. Solo missions can make you stronger! You were a replacement for Lisanna and besides you were always complaining on how weak you are so Solo Missions can make you stronger! You will actually be thankful for this one day! That's what I hear! Good Luck! Sorry if this is bad but we really want you to be stronger..._

_From,_

_Team Natsu_

_+Lisanna_

_-Lucy_

Wendy came over with a small carton of chocolate milk and sat down next to Lucy and started to drink the milk. Wendy wasn't of legal age yet, so no one would let her drink wine. That was actually a good thing...

Then after 2 sips of her delicious chocolate milk, she noticed Lucy shaking with anger. Wendy leaned over to see what it was but Lucy crumpled up the letter into a little ball and held it tightly in her hands. Lucy was practically frozen.

Wendy had to pry it out of her hands using a lot of her strength. After Wendy got the letter out of Lucy's hand, she read the letter. When Wendy finished she had a dark aura and was shaking uncontrollably in anger.

Wendy soon stopped shaking and took deep breaths. Wendy knew that she could never become too angry or else 'that' will happen.

Then when she remembered about Lucy and the sad aura that Lucy had. Wendy knew she had to do something to cheer Lucy up.

"Ah Lucy-san lets go on a mission to pay your rent! "cried Wendy waving her hands in front of Lucy's face to catch her attention.

Lucy snapped out of her trance. She saw Wendy look at her with worry. Lucy smiled. Wendy must have read the letter and was trying to get her to become happy.

"Sure Wendy! What mission?"

"Er- Want to pick now?" asked Wendy nervous.

Lucy laughed. "Of course Wendy." They went over to the request to find a job. Lucy tried to look for one that was harder.

"Lucy-san! I found a really good mission!" said Wendy. Lucy looked at the mission. It said:

_Exterminate the Crisis!_

_There is a all female dark guild named Demon Crest that keeps on invading our town. They steal all our stuff! They defeat S-class mages instantly with lots of wounds but normal mages only get a few scratches! Please get rid of them!_

_Other info: You will be working with another guild_

_Reward: 7 billion jewels_

"7 billion jewels! That's a lot of money for a regular mission! But then again, they did request normal mages, not S-class. Good find Wendy!"

"Thanks! Since it will be a while since the next train, let's wait a while!"

"Sure!"

"And um...Lucy-san?"

"Yes Wendy?"

"Since Natsu-san the others kicked you off the team, do you want to form a team?"

"Sure! What about Carla?"

"She's with happy right now. Happy dragged her away and Carla followed since they both like each other now..."

"Sure! Then let's form a team Wendy!"

"Okay Lucy, how about we call it Team Amazing Blessing?"

"Okay! We are now Team Amazing Blessing!"

Time skip ~7 hours

Lucy and Wendy were waiting at the train station for the train.

"Next Stop 7 Island town" yelled the conductor.

Lucy and Wendy boarded the train since it was the place they were going to. After they put their luggage away, they sat down. They were about to start talking about what they should do until a hand appeared on Lucy's shoulder.

"Little Girls like you shouldn't go on trains yourself" said a person with blond hair. Beside him was a person with black hair.

Wendy and Lucy spun around. It couldn't be...

**Hello Everyone! This is our new story, Why natsu? We will still be continuing I hate you natsu, revenge is sweet but we will start this one as well!**

**In this story, we will try to make Lisanna nice and innocent. The evil one is the other members of team natsu! Because they don't and never will understand Lucy's situation. **

**Sorry works the first time but it will NEVER EVER WORK the second time!**

**Both of us know that better than ANYONE else! Because it happened.**

**Anyways...Merry Early Christmas! And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously...

It couldn't be...

But it was, standing behind Wendy and Lucy was the twin dragon slayers. Sting eyed them carefully, after, he turned to Wendy. "Are you really 12? Man! You like you are six!"

Rogue sighed while Lucy glared at Sting with a death glare. Sting shrugged and sat down on the other side with rogue. After 2 minutes of glaring at each other, they all heard a tiny sniffle

"It isn't my fault...*sniff*...I am this small but...*sniff*...but please don't leave out of the mission Lucy-san!" cried Wendy.

Lucy, Sting and Rogue all froze because they didn't expect anyone to cry over their height and age. Maybe Wendy didn't like this stuff? End the very end, It was the cute exceed in the frog costume that saved the day.

"It's okay fairy-san! Frosh is small too! I know that you are strong!" said Frosh. Just that one sentence cheered Wendy up a lot.

"Thank you very much Frosh!"

The twin dragon slayers merely stopped talking and leaned back on the seat in discomfort. The train had started moving and everyone knows what dragon slayers do. After a while, both sting and rogue asked, "Are you a dragon slayer?"

"Yeah! Of course! Why do you ask?" said Wendy looking at their pathetic forms.

"How could you stand this transportation torture! This is a train!" cried the dragon slayers.

"Ummmm...that's because I am the sky dragon slayer so I know how to support people with magic...Thus, I am immune to dragon slayer transportation sickness!" replied Wendy who had said this too many times.

Both of the dragon slayers looked at her as if she was speaking another language. They didn't get a word. Even if they get it. It was just so hard to believe.

Wendy sighed. "What I mean is that...say for example you are facing a person that has magic that makes the user run very fast and has strong attack...I use Arms x Verneir which increases the attack power of the arms and increases the speed that you run in! I can also use x armor to increase your defence! Get it at all?"

The dragon slayers blinked blankly.

"Okay! The whole point is that if I don't want transportation sickness, I can just simply cast troia on myself!" explained Wendy. Just as Wendy finished, the train started moving faster. Wendy sat there calmly in amusement as she watched Rogue and Sting dying from motion sickness.

"PLEASE...huff...CAST...THE...huff...SPELL...huff...ON...ME!" pleaded Rogue and Sting at the same time. Wendy was about to say something but Lucy interrupted.

Why? Well that's because Lucy had a really good idea! I'll be rich after this! thought Lucy evilly chuckling.

"If you want the spell to be casted, you have to give up 1 million jewels!" laughed Lucy thinking that they won't give up 1 million jewels that easily.

To her surprise, Frosh scrambled to the money in sting and rogue's pocket and started counting up all the money they had.

"We only have 1 million jewels...and I chose to spend it on Rogue!" cried Frosh handing the money over to Lucy before Lector could protest.

"Frosh! Why didn't you give it to sting!" yelled Lector.

"Because I like Rogue better!" said Frosh.

Wendy looked at the jewels and nodded. "Okay," she said casting the spell on Rogue only. Rogue instantly came back to life.

"Thank you so much Wendy! Wait, can I call you Wendy?" said Rogue.

"You're welcome! And yes! Please call me Wendy!"

So, for the rest of the ride. They all watched sting suffer from motion sickness.

After a long time...

"Last stop! 7 island town!" yelled the conductor.

Lucy, Wendy, the exceeds and Rogue all got up and left sting there who was still recovering from motion sickness.

"Everyone off!" yelled the conductor.

Rogue looked back and sighed. Then, with the help of lector, he got sting off of the train. When he got out, he dumped sting on the ground.

"Ow! What was that for rogue?"

"For being annoying..."

"Well then...Bye!" said Lucy walking away. Wendy followed her. Lucy finally thought that she wouldn't have to be near them again. They would leave and she would leave. But, Sting and Rogue followed them for a while until Lucy got really pissed off.

"Why are you guys still following us!?" she yelled.

They looked at her as if she was stupid. Sting stepped forward.

"In case you haven't noticed...We're doing the same mission?"

**This is the second chapter! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! To anyone who wonders if this story is going have any pairing...we haven't decided yet...We got a nice ending but we don't know the pairing yet...So you will have to wait and see!**

**please review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That was easy!" said Wendy counting the jewels that she was given for completing the mission. She never expected that the mission was so easy because it had such a huge award. "But of course it was easy! Rogue-san and Sting-san helped us! Right Lucy?"

"Y-yeah...That's right..." muttered Lucy her face clearly red.

Wendy looked at her and giggled.

_Flashback..._

_They arrived at the house of the mayor. The mayor had yelled and screamed saying that the dark guild was full of devils and that he couldn't live with it anymore. What's more is that he increased the reward again._

_So, the 4 of them came up with a plan that will hopefully catch the demon crest members. Lucy and Wendy walked into the forest by themselves while Sting and Rogue hid in the trees. Soon, a girl appeared out of nowhere and started observing them._

_"Now, what do we have? Ehhh?" said one of the girls from the dark guild._

_"Looks like we have to beat those 2 handsome boys in the trees and 2 disgusting looking girls! Rena-sama will be so happy when we complete our mission!" shouted one of the girls._

_"Hurry Rose and beat the crap out of them! Just like what we did with everyone else that dared to go against us!" cried a girl with a sword._

_"Sheesh, shut up Hammer Angel!" yelled Rose. She lifted her hands and a plant came out. " I know what I'm doing! Killing them of course!"_

_The plant traveled a frightening speed towards Wendy and Lucy. They both managed to dodge on time but Sting and Rogue's vision was cut off by Hammer's sword._

_"Open to the gate of the maid: Virgo!" Virgo came spinning out and landed with a graceful gesture. She turned to Lucy._

_"Punishment Hime?"_

_"No! Defeat those girls!"_

_"Understood Hime!" Virgo went underground and got rid of the plants. After she emerged, she kicked Rose. Rose crashed into Hammer._

_"Rogue! Kid! Let's use our breaths and kill them!" said Sting getting into roar position._

_"Understood! Sky dragon's roar!" _

_"Shadow dragon's roar!"_

_"LIGHT DRAGON'S ROAR!" roared Sting. The three roars merged together creating a power attack. Rose and Hammer looked shocked._

_BAM!_

_The roars hit hammer and rose. They fell down to the ground defeated._

_"Good job everyone! Let's go to the guild now sting, rogue, Wendy and Virgo!" yelled Lucy as she started running._

_"Yes!" they replied._

_When they reached the guild building, all the girls were ready. The master was sitting on a table and looking at them with amused eyes._

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk, they were really weak eh?" said the master. She lifted her hand up about 30 cm and said "Doll play attack: Wood doll!"_

_"I can handle this! You guys handle the other members!" said Lucy pulling out her key. "Open to the gate of the goat: Capricorn!"_

_Sting looked like he wanted to protest but rogue pulled him back and told him to do as Lucy told them. So, the three dragon slayers started defeating the members._

_In the battle with Lucy and the master, they were quite evenly matched. Lucy was quite surprised. Wasn't this person supposed to beat S-class mages? Lucy said, "Hey, aren't you supposed to beat S-class mages? Why are you having a hard time against me?"_

_The master looked annoyed as she launched another attack. Lucy frowned. "Capricorn! Stellar boost!" Capricorn started flashing with bright yellow light. He ran towards the master with a faster speed than before and beat the crap out of the doll and the master._

_Lucy looked happy. "Stellar boost allows me to transfer my magic to my spirits and make them more powerful! Over the months, I've increased my magic power a lot! I can even summon all my spirits! Using stellar boost is nothing!"_

_Master sighed. "Damn, if only I still had 'that' then I would be able to beat you..."_

_Lucy narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by 'that'?"_

_"Not telling."_

_"Oh, you don't want to say no..." muttered Lucy with a sadistic smile._

_The master gulped. "Okay, okay... I had a book before called the book of dragons and it had secret forbidden dragon techniques in there."_

_"WHAT!" yelled Sting._

_"May I ask who wrote it?" said Rogue carefully._

_"Well, I just found the book in a gigantic pile of bones. When I looked at it, it had many dragon related things written. For example, how to insert a dragon lacrima in a body, how to make use of dragon power, and forbidden dragon techniques."_

_"Secret dragon techniques?" asked Lucy._

_"Oh, I remember some! But they were gruesome! Like death wings or something, how to transform into a dragon, how to use your own blood and flesh to create a dragon slaying sword, Dragon mode, and soul something."_

_Wendy became stiff but tried to look normal. "How did that book get there?" she thought panicking wondering what to do._

_"Ah well, I accidently dropped the book in the fire so it's probably burnt or something..." muttered the master._

_Wendy sighed with relief. Sting and Rogue looked at her weirdly. The master continued. "I was using a fake dragon lacrima to win..."_

_Lucy looked at her with disgust. "Whatever, let's bring her to the rune knights." The three obeyed and brought her back to town. After they delivered the dark guild members there, they were going to part ways. That is, until Sting called Lucy over._

_"Hey Lucy! Can I talk to you?"_

_"Um, sure?"_

_They went to a corner. They looked awkwardly at each other until Lucy interrupted by saying, "What do you want to talk about?"_

_"Um, Lucy...Weren't you with team natsu?"_

_Lucy's eyes darkened. "Don't talk about that bastard. I hate him!"_

_"Oh, er, sorry..."_

_Lucy blinked. Was sting actually feeling sorry for her? "Oh, it's fine, I'll get over it!"_

_"And something else! Um, even though we're from different guilds...Let's be friends?"_

_Lucy stared at him and then broke into laughter. "Of course Sting!"_

_After that, they came out of their corner. Rogue and Wendy were looking at them with sly looks. After that, they both left on different trains._

Flashback end...

Wendy looked at Lucy's blushing figure. She smiled. "Lucy-san! Do you love Sting?"

Lucy fell off her seat. "What! NO way! We're just friends now!"

"How did it happen? I know that sting would never say this!"

"Well, something else happened in the battle..."

Wendy shrugged. "Hey, Wendy...Want to sleep over?"

"Sure Lucy-san!"

In Lucy's house...

At night, Lucy and Wendy lay down on their sleeping bags looking at the ceiling. "Lucy-san...This mission was so fun! Let's go on another tomorrow!"

"Sure!"

**Here is the third chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing our story a random fairy, random.A.M, stiCYrocks425, . .chelia, nightrader1234, 1fairytaillover, guest 1, angel of death, misakidreyarthesilentdemon, guest 2, cutethingismoe, goldenrosetanya, shadow siren, guest 3, exceed babe and guest 4.**

**Nightrader1234: It will be Sticy, and there is no pairing for Wendy**

**1fairytaillover: Sorry, but it will be sticy...We can't imagine rogue liking Lucy in this story...**

**Angel of death: Enjoy this Sticy**

**MisakiDreyarTheSielntDemon: Thanks for your nice review! Don't worry! It is sticy!**

**Guest: Don't worry, its sticy. Sorry but it will not be rowen, we dislike that pairing... Thanks for wishing us merry christmas!**

**cutethingismoe: Sorry but there is no way we can update everyday! We are writing another story so we can't update everyday...We also take a lot of time to write... Sorry again becuase, the dragons will not appear, there will be no timeskip (Well, we don't think there will be...), but they will hate fairy tail! About the new magic...We aren't sure about that either...Thanks for reviewing!**

**Exceedbabe: There may be a little nalu but the story will be sticy!**

**Guest: It is sticy! And once again, sorry because this will not be rowen! **

**Yeah, so this story will be Sticy and there is no rolu nor rowen! Dragons are not involved! We are sorry if you don't like it but this is how it will be! Characters may be ooc sometimes! Just like how sting is in this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I choose a mission where I thought you guys wouldn't be doing yet I find you guys doing the same mission," sighed Lucy looking at the two deceased bodies in front of her. People had given her awkward looks. Lucy really hoped she wasn't going to be framed for murder.

Sting and rogue were dying, correction, dead from the motion sickness because both of them had forgot to bring money to pay Wendy. Wendy was lost in her thoughts. She thought back to what happened last night.

_Flashback..._

_Later that night when Lucy and Wendy had finished showering and changing, they sat down. "Lucy-san?" asked Wendy._

_"Yes Wendy?"_

_"Do you and Sting like each other?" asked Wendy with curiosity._

_"NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I LIKE HIM! HE IS JUST A STUPID COCKY BRAT!"_

_"I see..." said Wendy flatly._

_"Isn't it time for you to sleep? It's already 10."_

_"Yeah, I'll go to bed," said Wendy yawning. She climbed into her mattress._

_"Let's go on another mission tomorrow Wendy!"_

_"Sure!"_

_Flashback end..._

Wendy was really thinking whether Lucy liked Sting or not. After all, she was blushing. She suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, Lucy-san! What mission are we doing this time?" asked Wendy.

"We're supposed to go and capture the usual bandits around Clover town," answered Lucy looking at the request sheet. She then frowned as she looked at the bodies. "But I never thought we would have to go with them..."

"Everyone off the train! We have arrived at Clover Town!"

"Sting and Rogue! Get your butts off the train and get moving!" yelled Lucy. "We got some bandits to catch. She frowned when they didn't reply. Frosh had nicely lifted up Rogue for her but Lector seemed to be having some troubles.

"The mighty Sting must be heavy because he is filled with magic power!" said Lector as he strained to get Sting off the chair. Useless, useless... Sting wouldn't budge...

By now, rogue had recovered and he finally figured out where he was. He then looked at Sting and frowned. "Don't worry about him, you can just kick him off the train...After all, he has recently gained 20 pounds eating chips and chocolate..."

"With pleasure," said Lucy as she did that.

At the mayor house...

"Yes, we come from fairy tail and sabertooth! " answered Lucy.

"Ahhh, yes the bandits only attack the villagers that enter the forest..." said the mayor.

"We'll catch them! Let's go!" said Lucy gesturing for Wendy, Sting and Rogue to follow. They did as they were told.

The four of them walked peacefully in the woods paying attention to any noise. The three dragon slayers flinched and looked around after they heard a snap. The bushes rustled. A figure came out from the bushes.

"No way...how could you..." muttered Lucy.

"Lucy?" said Erza.

**Sorry for the short chapter...Erza is here now and if you haven't forgotten, erza was part of the group that kicked Lucy out. What will happen? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Why are you here Lucy?" asked Erza cautiously looking at the saber tooth mages behind her. She was glaring.

"Er...Um...bye!" said Lucy quickly grabbing Wendy's arm and running towards the woods avoiding the glances that she was receiving from her former fairy tail nakamas. When Lucy took a sneak peek, she saw Lisanna smirking at her.

Team natsu was chasing them as they ran panting. They were also silent. Sting and rogue had followed since they didn't know what was going on.

"Umm..." said Rogue breaking the silence. "Why are we running away from them?"

"Because they don't deserve to see us after what they did..." replied Wendy sitting on a log looking down. Team natsu had gave up running after them.

"If you guys don't want to see them that much, then why don't you join saber tooth?" asked Rogue.

"Nice idea but you need to be very strong rogue, they probably won't make it," said sting.

"Then if Lucy-san and I capture 10 bandits on our own, does that qualify for your standards? And then you can train us so we have a better chance of getting in!" said Wendy.

"But does Lucy want to join sabertooth?" asked Rogue looking at the blonde mage who was playing with a leaf.

"Sure, why not, I just want to get away from those idiots," shrugged Lucy looking up.

"Anyways, shouldn't we get going and capture those bandits? When you guys get ten, we will meet back here." said Sting.

"Okay! I will go to the east!" said Wendy getting up.

"I will go to the west," said Lucy.

"I will go to the south," said Rogue.

"Then I will take north I guess and Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"Good luck, cause you'll need it," said sting giving a cocky smirk.

Lucy had to control herself as she stomped away west.

With Wendy...

"Hold it right there little girl! Hand us all your food and money!" said the leader.

"Hold on master! This girl is from fairy tail!" said a minion.

"So?"

"She is also known as the sky maiden and she is evenly matched with that powerful sky god slayer!"

"Hm? Oh, I didn't know I was famous for being a sky maiden...I'm glad you guys know...But the request said that you guys were idiots...Well, I'm in a bad mood after what happened today so can you just please turn yourselves over so we don't have to fight?"

"What did you say girlie? Even if you are the sky maiden, we can easily beat you! " laughed the Master.

"Hm...what did I say again? Yes, ten people! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, 11! Awesome! There's enough for me to prove myself to sting-san!"

"So you are going to beat us up? I would like to see you try!"

"Lucy-san is right! You guys are very persistent! Sky dragon's claw!" cried Wendy. Wendy jumped and kicked with her fight unleashing large winds as she swung her leg down target by target. Soon, the only one left is the leader.

"P-please spare me!" yelled the leader.

"Lucy-san says that if I don't knock out every bandit, they will attack me when I'm not looking so sorry! Sky dragon's crushing fang!" Wendy charged and swiped the target with her fingers leaving behind a wake of wind.

Wendy tied them up so they couldn't escape and sighed as she slowly dragged them to the meeting point. She heard a bush shaking as if someone was hiding there. Besides, Wendy could also smell familiar scents...

"Wendy? Why are you carrying the bandits that was for our job?" asked Natsu.

Wendy froze. Why were they here?

**Okay, another short chapter...We believe that most of the chapters for why natsu are going to be quite short unless a really good idea comes! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Why where they here? Were that that stupid to follow us? But if Lucy-san finds out, she is going to panic after all they are going to call her-

"What are you doing Wendy? Why are you with our enemy guild? Are you stupid? I saw you with those dragon slayers that killed their dragons!" roared natsu. "That's it! Wendy, I am going to force you and Lucy out of the guild for being with them!"

"Oh, don't you dare natsu-san..." said Wendy in a sarcastic voice. "You wouldn't want to do it when I unleash all of your secrets of what you did to my dear Lucy and from then on, your reputation would be in ruins! I would love to see you get smashed to pieces!" laughed Wendy he eyes glowing a bit red.

"Wendy, did saber tooth brainwash you? Last time I checked, you weren't like this! You were nicer then!" said Erza with a worried look on her face.

"Erza! When was the last time you checked?" asked Wendy.

"Ummm last week?"

Wendy looked shocked. She could feel her rage grow inside her as she stood in front of erza. Her eyes glowed more red. Wendy slapped her on the face and was ready to do it again.

'I can't believe you all! All that pain Lucy and I went through after 2 years and you guys didn't even notice at all!" cried Wendy.

"Now Wendy, that is enough. I think you should calm down and get out of that mode..." said Rogue standing next to Wendy with his bandits.

"Ah Rogue-san, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the meeting point?" asked Wendy.

"Well, I was but then I heard you yell so I came over here and etc."

Wendy's eyes returned to normal. She sighed again looking at herself. "Anyways, bye team natsu..." muttered Wendy as she walked away with Rogue talking and laughing like she usually did. There was no trace of that demon power they had felt.

Team natsu told fairy tail everything. Only master disagreed on letting Lucy and Wendy kicked out of the guild for what they did.

"My children, it isn't right to kick your family out if they choose who to pick. It is not fair, if it is true that Lucy and Wendy want to be with them. Let them be. You have NO WHATSO EVER RIGHT TO INTERFER WITH THEIR LIFE." Said Master ending with fury on what his children were talking about.

Just then, the doors opened.

"We're back!" cried Lucy entering the door. Lucy and Wendy had expected Fairy tail to ignore them like what they had done for the past 2 years of their life, but this was a turning point in Wendy's life when she saw Natsu charging at her surrounded by flames. Wendy just put a barrier of wind around her as she got hit by Natsu. Everyone thought that Wendy was going to die from the impact from Natsu, but wendy was not hurt at all.

Wendy looked bored as she turned to Master. "Master, can we go on another mission?" asked Wendy walking past natsu who was in shock.

"Go ahead."

"Okay, let's go Lucy-san!"

"Hold it right there guys, you are no longer part of this guild!" hollered Lisanna.

"Who said so?" said Lucy and Wendy cooly.

"Me."

"Whatever.." said Lucy waving her hand.

"Who told you that you could talk back to your senior?" asked Lisanna.

"Us." answered Lucy and Wendy. Wendy backed up and ran towards Lucy and jumped placing her hands on Lucy's shoulder. She flipped doing 2 somersaults in the air and landing behind Lisanna. Wendy pinned down Lisanna while Lucy walked up to her.

"Now's who's the weak one..." said Lucy smiling.

**Our story why natsu has gotten nominated for the best fanfic of 2012. There are many good stories but we would like it if you can vote for I hate you natsu, revenge is sweet. We think that one is better right now. Thanks!**

**Please review!**

**We have gone back and fixed the previous chapters! We thank CynicalCritic for his advice**.

Please check out Private School Academy! There are two versions. Hilu and nalu!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well, well Lisanna, I thought that you had a kind heart but I never knew that you would end up like a really stupid jealous person..." said Lucy smiling happily.

"Get off of her Wendy!" roared natsu who was flaming from anger.

"Why should I natsu?" asked Wendy with an evil smirk on her face. She continued, "I should have the right to get revenge on the one who caused the most pain to me and Lucy-san!"

"Do you think I care about you? All I care about is Lisanna and you are crushing her bones right now! So get off of her!" cried Natsu.

Wendy was so furious, how dare he! She wanted an apology and maybe just maybe she would forgive him! But this was how he would react? Seething, Wendy moved positions and sat right on top of Lisanna's back and made herself comfortable

Everyone else in the guild were really shocked by what natsu said. He only cared about Lisanna? What about them? Mira told herself that this was love, Gray wanted to beat the crap out of natsu so did Juvia to! Others wanted to beat him too but there were those like Levy who was heartbroken. Erza was murmuring to herself.

Natsu yelled, "Just get out of here! You are just a stupide person who pretends to be all quiet and innocent but I bet all this time you were planning on doing this! Get off of Lisanna! Do you think I give a shit about Lucy! I always need to rescue her! Lucy was fine in the beginning but then she kept on crying and getting beaten up! Lucy is just a really weak person that will always need to be rescued! I bet no one would save her if I pushed her off the cliff!"

Natsu then added, "EVERYONE ELSE IN FAIRY TAIL IS MUCH BETTER!" The members sighed in relief that natsu did care about them.

Lucy hearing what natsu said broke her heart. It was already broken but this was...trauma. She covered her face with her hands to hide her tears and ran out of the guild.

"She really is weak eh? She must have really loved natsu but I bet she must be crying her heart out!" said Lisanna.

The guild laughed nervously at that comment. That was a little bit...too much. They all felt that something was terribly wrong with natsu and Lisanna.

"Hey everyone! Show of hands who wants to-"

BAM!

Everyone saw natsu fly out of the guild doors with a red hand mark on his face. It was Wendy. Or was it? Her eyes were red, her hair was a darker blue color and she radiated an aura that was exactly like the black mage zeref's.

Wind swirled around her hands and formed into claws. More wind came and formed ears, tails and wings just like...a sky dragon.

"Soul release," whispered Wendy softly.

Everyone trembled at her power. "Wow I wonder how strong she is?" wondered Everyone.

Evil Wendy walked up to natsu calmly. Every single place she stepped on was cut upon contact. Wendy kneeled down and whispered in natsu's ears.

"If Lucy-san and I make it into saber tooth, I will make your life miserable!" whispered Wendy. She laughed evilly. Nobody heard what she said expect for Natsu and Gajeel who both shuddered from Wendy's comment. "Bye fairy tail! I will be back to make your life miserable!~" sang Wendy erasing her mark and running out of the guild.

After a good km away from the guild, her magic power subsided, her eyes turned back to normal and so did her hair. Wendy took and let out a deep breath. She frowned.

"It came out again didn't it?"

Wendy sighed knowing that this was simply her no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She smiled and ran to Lucy. When they found each other, they both decided:

They were going to join saber tooth.

**WARNING: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY IS EXTREMELY OOC! I REPEAT, EXTREMELY OOC SO PLEASE DON'T REVIEW COMPLAINING ABOUT OOC! YOU WERE ALREADY WARNED!**

**We are fully aware that Lucy isn't getting much spot light but she will soon. Wendy is like the only person that will listen to her.**

**ALERT: THIS STORY IS NOT ROGUE X WENDY! WE'RE SORRY ROGUE X WENDY FANS BUT WE CAN NEVER WRITE THAT! SORRY!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wendy ran as fast as she could to Lucy's house. She was really worried about Lucy. She knew the guild would be shocked at her new transformation but it was about time that she stopped hiding it.

As she ran, her dragon slayer ears picked up a sound. She smelled some people. She sighed knowing who they were. She stopped, took 2 rocks and threw them backwards so it just narrowly missed them.

"Wow that was awesome Wendy!" said Sting stepping out of the shadows with Rouge.

"I knew it was you guys." Said Wendy pausing to catch her breath and turned around to glare at the twin dragonslayers and replied with a cold voice. "I hate being stalked by people"

"I see" said Rouge calmly walking with Wendy, but Wendy felt another feeling that she was still stalked by someone, but since Rouge and Sting's scent was so strong she had no choice but to find out who it was.

"I see you there." Said Wendy throwing 4 rocks at Natsu and Gajeel who were following her. Natsu got hit on the forehead with 2 rocks leaving a bloody cut on his forehead while the blood was gushing out of his forehead. The second rock hit Gajeel in the eye which made him scream in pain yelling that he was going to be blind, but Wendy counted only 3 rocks that actually hitting someone and then she notice a scream of pain from sting who was hit in the forehead with the largest rock.

"what the hell is wrong with you Wendy?" cried Sting with a huge bloodly gash on his forehead.

"I am so sorry Sting-san you know that I only ment to hit Natsu and Gajeel" replied Wendy sweetly with a innocent and apologic look on her face.

" I hate you!" cried Sting walking over to rogue. Rogue mentally facepalmed.

"Anyways Natsu and Gajeel, why are you still following us?" asked Wendy not looking back at their idiotic face.

"We thought we had to protect you- Wendy where is you Fairy Tail sign?" asked Natsu

"I erased it because I don't want to be in such a betraying guild" answered Wendy coldly.

"What do you mean Wendy?" whined natsu.

Wendy sighed. "Whatever..." She and the twin dragon slayers ran to Lucy's house where they found her packing her stuff. "Lucy-san?"

Lucy looked up. "Can we join sabertooth?"

"Uh sure but...why?" asked Sting.

"You know why sting..." muttered Lucy taking her bag. "Let's go."

They walked for a while because of sting and rogue not liking the train. By the time they were close to the guild, Wendy was giggling and Rogue was sighing. Let's just say that Lucy and Sting got a little more bonding time...

"How embarrassing to wake up to see sting beside you!" thought Lucy her face burning.

Sting, being a dense idiot like natsu, knew nothing about what he did wrong. Just plain sad Sting...

"The guild is over there." Said Rouge pointing to the guild at the top of the mountain. Within a couple of seconds they were in the guild. As they walked in everyone glared at each other and the tension was very thick because Wendy had felt threaten by their glares. Feeling the tension Rouge told Wendy that the guild office was down the hall. Inside was Lucy and the master.

"We want to join your guild" said Wendy and Lucy at the same time.

"Alright, fine. As long as you pass the test you can join" said the master

"When is the test?" they asked

"Next week"

**Well here is Chapter 8! We would like the thank all of you who have reviewed our story so far we have 92 reviews we will have a contest on who would be the 100th reviewer would get a one-shot or a tragedy one-shot or another genre one-shot.**

**Thank you for all of you who have reviewed our story!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Lucy and Wendy got outside, Lucy smiled brightly. "We should train for the test! I want to make sure I definitely get in!"

"Hmm...I asked a few people and they told me that we have to do gymnastics for the exam! Maybe we should practice it?" asked Wendy walking to the mall with Lucy. They were going to sit down a bit there and buy some stuff.

"Um...Wendy, can you teach me? I don't even know how to do a somersault and you are the sky dragon slayer...you should be able to teach we right?" answered Lucy in a quiet voice.

"Of course Lucy-san! But...as long as I get bubble tea!" said Wendy cheerfully skipping. Lucy smiled and sighed.

"Of course Wendy! I think I'll get some myself!"

"Thank you!"

"Um...Wendy, what is bubble tea?" asked Sting who was following them because he and rogue were both very bored.

Lucy and Wendy gasped. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT BUBBLE TEA IS? YOU MUST TRY IT THEN!" they yelled.

At the mall...

"Here you go," said Wendy putting down three large cups with different colours in each cup. Sting and Rogue looked at the tapioca and stared at her with an expression that said is that edible? "Come on guys, it's okay to drink! I have milk tea, Lucy-san's is green apple and rogue, yours is mango!"

"Hey Wendy! Where is my bubble tea?" cried Sting.

"Hm? Oh about that...I sort of ran out of money so I thought you would share it with Lucy of course!" exclaimed Wendy cheerfully.

Having said that, Lucy almost chocked on her drink and Rogue was snickering behind Frosh who was trying the bubble tea. Rogue and Frosh knew exactly what Wendy was doing because she knew that they loved each other.

"T-then can you get us another straw?" asked Lucy politely resisting the urge to strangle Wendy. Damn, this girl was learning match making... Wendy was one step ahead of them and smiled at them with her innocent smile.

"Oh another straw? I'm sorry but these were the last three left..." said Wendy sweetly. At this point, Rogue and Frosh had to do all they could to stop laughing. Where's Lector? Well, that cats being killed by Minerva right now for stealing her recipe book.

"MY FREAKING DRAGON GOD! WHAT IN THE NAME OF VICELOGIA IS WRONG WITH YOU! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" roared Sting. Lucy was blushing 7 shades of red. She remembered that she did it once with Natsu.

"B-but...t-then...I guess you can't drink it..." muttered Wendy crying fake tears. Secretly inside, she was laughing so hard. Matchmaking was really fun!

"Sting...watch your language, those are really lame uses of swear words..." said Rogue. Sting groaned in annoyance.

"BESIDES! SHOULDN'T WE BE TRAINING!" cried Sting.

"But I'm drinking my delicious bubble tea..." muttered Wendy sadly. Sting sighed and gave up, Lucy too. They looked at each other.

"Ready?" asked Lucy blushing.

Sting was blushing too. "Gah! Who cares, let's just do this!"

So, they drank their bubble tea from the same straw.

Later...

"Higher Lucy-san! Higher and flip!" cried Wendy who was trying to teach Lucy how to do a back flip in mid air. THUD!

Lucy landed on the ground with a new bruise. "Can you show me again?" asked Lucy who was trying to stand up.

"Sure," said Wendy. She ran and jumped in the air and did a backwards somersault and landed and the trampoline which was the landing area.

Lucy groaned. "Why do we need to do gymnastics?" she asked Sting.

He shrugged. "I really don't get why. I hear it was Minerva's idea. Apparently, she wanted all tigers to me not only ferocious and mean but graceful too..."

After another 7 hours, Lucy couldn't do it but she could do a back flip on the ground and a front flip. It was neither the best nor the worst. After a week of training with Sting, Rogue and Wendy, Lucy improved a lot.

Both she and Wendy waited at the testing room. They were ready. Ready for the test that will change their lives.

"Let's go!"

**Hiya! I am here to announce that Skymaiden777 is the 100****th**** reviewer of Why Natsu. You will have a one-shot dedicated to you! We will reveal that one-shot later. As you may think on why they happened to have bubble tea in the middle of the story I had a sudden urge to have bubble tea when writing that part. Please review! Thanks!**

**ps: sorry, this chapter is mostly for StiCy...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Today was the day that changed their lives, the day that showed their true power of fairy tail members before all this had happened. Now, both of them could become a member of Sabertooth with pride. They could throw away their painful past that they had wished not to remember. As they fought with their power, their lives changed every moment...

"Entering, are you Lucy Heartphilia?" asked a lady.

"Yes." said Lucy firmly. The lady eyed her and smiled.

"A determined person, here is your exam outline."

Lucy said thank you and took the sheet of paper. She sighed in relief after she looked at the outline. "I'm so glad a trained hard..."

The outline was:

1. A maze

2. gymnastics

3. battle

4. interview with the master

"A maze huh...I'll just use Pyxis to get out of this one!" said Lucy cheerfully. She walked to the entrance place she was given. The goal was to get to the center of the labyrinth but it wouldn't be easy. Sabertooth had prepared monsters.

"Open, a door to the compass constellation, Pyxis!" yelled Lucy. The familiar red and blue bird came flying out squawking.

After an order from Lucy, Pyxis spun his compass and pointed a direction. Lucy smiled. "Thank you pyxis!" She ran to that direction with the bird.

Maybe she ran a little too fast cause after a while of running, Lucy crashed into a gigantic monster. She sighed at her carelessness.

"Open the gate of the archer, Sagittarius!" yelled Lucy.

"Moshi Moshi!"

"Destroy that monster! I'll give you power to use that!"

"Understood!" Lucy took a deep breath and released her magic energy to Sagittarius. Sagittarius steadied his arrow and nodded.

"Stellar boost: piercing arrow!" Sagittarius let go of his tiny arrow but as the arrow flew, it grew in size and its speed increased as well.

The arrow hit a perfectly right in the monsters heart. Lucy laughed cheerfully. "This may be easier than I thought..."

She was right. In a few more minutes, she was the first and only person to pass the labyrinth. The tester of the next exam nodded as she came.

"You need to do a cartwheel first. Midway in your cartwheel, you need to prepare to do an ariel and land in a somersault. After that you do another cartwheel and land there."

Lucy nodded. She could do this. Wendy, Sting and rogue all taught her. She had to do this. She took a deep breath and started with the cartwheel. It was perfect. She landed perfectly on her spot. Despite her nervousness, she did everything perfectly.

She was allowed to pass to the next section. The battle. Possibly the most easiest thing for Lucy. She summoned Leo and Aries and the opponent was down in less than a minute. An easy victory. But what awaited Lucy in the next stage could be her hardest. The interview.

Master Jenma was a very intimidating person. People feared him no matter now strong they were. They needed the courage, the attitude to talk with him. Pure respect was also what Jenma wanted and it was hard to give it to him.

When most people walk in to his room, they freeze on sight. But not Lucy. She relaxed at his presence. She liked how powerful it was and how she was not scared. Compared to an angry natsu, this was nothing. Natsu's presence was the true scary one.

"Sit down Lucy Heartphilia." She obeyed and sat down. He cleared his throat. "Now on to the questions. Are you strong?"

"Absolutely."

"What will you do if someone insults you?"

"Hm...well, there are many things that I could do. I could yell at them, I could torture them, I could beat them to a bloody pulp or I could send them to hell."

Jenma smiled. "Now last question, why would you want to join sabertooth?"

Lucy smiled maliciously at that question. "So I could prove to some traitor fairies that I am not weak, I will not run away, I will face them head on!"

Jenma started laughing. "I like your attitude! You're in the guild! Go to the next room to get your stamp!" Lucy said thank you and stepped in the room.

With Wendy...

"Ms. Wendy Marvell?" asked the lady.

"Yes?" asked Wendy as she walked to her destination.

"This is your test outline," said the lady as she walked away. Wendy looked at the sheet she was given and clapped with joy! She had to go through the gymnastics section first and it said only 2 would pass the test. Her outline was:

1. Gymnastics

2. written test

3. battle

4. Interview with the master

As she walked on, she felt the tension get thicker because the other new arrivals were scared. She walked into a room filled with boys her age.

The supervisor said, "Alright, everyone is here. We shall start with you Wendy Marvell."

"Alright! What trick should I do?" asked Wendy.

"We will start with the balance beam, do one hand back flip and once you land on the ground, you must do a back flip followed with a somersault on the landing area," said the supervisor pointing at the spot with a huge X.

Wendy did as she was told. She went onto the balance beam, did a back flip and landed on the ground with a twirl and did back flip followed with a somersault and landed right on the X. Everyone clapped but some of them looked worried because they never thought that they need to do gymnastics t all.

All 20 of them failed expect for one boy. His name was Ezra Fernandez . When the supervisor announced the names, Wendy was shocked to hear the same last name as Jellal.

Before she could ask, she was led into the exam room with other people. The exam was easy for her since she studied really hard.

The supervisor announced that Wendy and Ezra were the only people and that they had to battle. Before Wendy started fighting, she asked him if he was Jellal's brother. He said yes. Wendy was shocked to hear that Jellal had a little brother.

Wendy fought with all her power using the wind. "Impossible," cried Wendy as she was pinned down to the ground.

"The winner is-"

"WAIT! I CAN STILL FIGHT!" cried Wendy trying to stand.

"Alright," said the supervisor. She liked Wendy's spirit. "The last one standing wins."

"Meteor!" yelled Ezra as he moved at an incredible speed. He kept on hitting her over and over until she had many cuts and bruises.

But, secretly, Wendy was absorbing her magic every single time she got hit. When Ezra was out of power, she released all her power doing her attack.

"Shattering light: Sky drill!" cried Wendy letting go of all her magic power at Ezra. He collapsed on the ground.

"Wendy is the winner!" announced the supervisor.

"Thank you for this fight, please say hello to Jellal for me," said Ezra as he was led away because he had failed the test.

She smiled at nodded at him.

When she sat down, master Jenma started asking his usual questions. "Are you strong."

"Of course."

"What will you do if someone insulted you?"

"That's just too bad for them then. I don't like being insulted and I would usually yell back at them. But when they go too far, I WILL beat them even if it's against my nature."

"Okay, then why did you join sabertooth."

"Lucy and I were betrayed by our so called nakama. We aren't going to just sit around doing nothing. We will face our pain! I believe sabertooth can help!"

"I like your spirit! Your in!"

Wendy stepped into the passing room and saw Lucy. They ran to each other and hugged. They got their stamps and smiled.

When they went to the sabertooth lounge, Sting and Rogue greeted them. The two dragon slayers saw their stamps and smiled.

"Welcome to Sabertooth, Lucy and Wendy..."

**Here is a long chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**NOTICE****: If you don't like our stories, then please don't just insult it without giving advice on how to fix it. We like ADVICE. but! We absolutely HATE insults.**

**Our story, "I hate you natsu revenge is sweet," was INSULTED so badly without any advice! That guest basically said that WHOLE story sucked! We were not happy about that comment and even more unhappy when that person signed in as a freaking guest! We are really thankful to MistClanSkyflame,the mistral tempest of chelia, demoncrest, skymaiden777, and Lady Scherazade for defending us! Thank you for reading this notice. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hey Lucy-san," asked Wendy in the lounge sinking down on a chair. She made herself comfortable on the spot.

"Yeah?" asked Lucy rubbing her side where she was hit during the exam also sitting down. She flinched when she accidently hit her side again.

Before Wendy could continue, she was interrupted. "Hey guys, I was wondering, but did you come from another guild?" asked Rose walking over to them.

Rose had chocolate brown eyes and long crimson hair. Rose a white silk vest with Chinese new year designs. She also wore the same style skirt. Her boots looked like eggs but they had the Chinese new year design.

She had a ying yang necklace and two diamond bracelets on both arms. She was really pretty. She was smiling warmly.

"Yeah, we came from fairy tail," they both answered at the same time. Rose gasped and found her answer on why they were so strong. She tapped her head thinking.

"Yeah and what were you saying Wendy?" asked Lucy turning back to look at Wendy.

"Since we are in an official guild, want to go and visit fairy tail to beat them up to show that we are strong?" asked Wendy pumping her arm in determination.

"Oh! Can I come?" asked Rose her eyes shining. She loved to fight a lot and was really sadistic when she wants to.

"Sure! You can come and beat the crap out of them!" said Lucy as she opened the gigantic door of saber tooth. She was careful not to knock anything down with the force of the wind.

They got out of the guild and looked out to the desert ahead of them. They were ready to beat fairy tail, the guild that had given Wendy and Lucy so had a smirk on all of their faces ready to show fairy tail what pain they caused.

"Hey Lucy-san, isn't this the best birthday present?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah! Once we are done with those traitors, we can go back and celebrate with Sting and Rogue!" Lucy summoned Pegasus and the three got to Magnolia in no time.

"It's your birthday?" asked Rose.

"Yep!"

"Aw, I'm so sorry I didn't get you a present! I'll get you a present tomorrow!"

"Don't worry Rose, I'll be inviting you to a birthday party soon!"

"Really!"

"Yep! And Wendy's will be coming soon too!"

"That's awesome! By the way, why do you guys hate fairy tail so much?"

"Well..." Lucy continued about everything, and what natsu did. After she finished, Rose's eyes darkened.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you Lucy...My bleeding heart will poison him to death!"

"Eh? Don't worry rose...You could be arrested for going that far..." muttered Lucy.

"I sort of agree with Lucy-san! I do want to want Natsu suffer too like my dragon instincts tell me to make him to but we can't..."

"Here we are fairy tail," said Lucy as they walked into the guild. Inside the guild, the 2 dragon slayers, natsu and gajeel smelled a different scent and got up ready to fight.

"Hey everyone! We came to visit!" cried Wendy with a murderous aura.

"You guys came back!" cried Mira with tears in her eyes oblivious to the killer aura. Team natsu all went up to Lucy and said sorry while bowing their heads down.

Wendy was pissed off at them because they said sorry after causing such a heart breaking incident to Lucy. The last thing she wanted to do was forgive Lisanna.

"Hey Lucy, I thought today would be the best birthday you would ever get!" said Wendy.

"Wait! Today is your birthday? Well then, Wendy, happy 13th birthday!" said Natsu with his toothy grin. Wendy thought that he was really stupid.

First of all, it wasn't Wendy's birthday, it was Lucy's. Second, he was sure stupid to think that Lucy could forgive him after he hurt her so much.

"Here you go Wendy!" said Romeo giving Wendy a bracelet. Indeed it was really pretty but Wendy couldn't help but think. Why? Why couldn't you give this to me 2 years ago?

In response to her negative feelings, tears sprang to her eyes and she glared at Romeo. She slapped him in the face so hard that it echoed through the whole guild. Rose, who always knew how to break the silence said:

"Ouch, that got to hurt a lot..."

"Why?" cried Wendy with tears in her eyes. "WHY COULDN'T YOU GIVE THIS TO ME 2 YEARS AGO?" she screamed at Romeo who was currently in pain from the slap.

Everyone was confused and all looked at Lucy and Rose for a response. Lucy was fighting the tears in her eyes and rose was trying to comfort her remembering how Lucy told them her past. Lucy walked up to the calendar and said:

"Team natsu...What year did you kick me off the team?" asked Lucy in a quiet voice.

"Um...I think it was year X793?" said Erza thinking back.

"What year is it now?"

"x795."

"2 years have gone by...now Wendy is 14 and I am 18. She had suffered the pain with me in the shadows until we joined sabertooth where we found somewhere with he same aura like fairy tail...please just my last wish is to make sure if this really fairy tail..." said Lucy as she walked out with Rose and Wendy.

After Lucy said all that, Fairy tail was left in a daze not realizing that not only had they hurt one of their own nakamas, they had broken them. They all thought:

"What should we do?"

**Here is a short chapter but a earlier update! Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks for all the people who gave advice! We thank them for their help!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I can't believe them!" cried Wendy as she walked back to sabertooth. She pouted and stamped her feet angrily on the ground.

After they visited fairy tail, they left immediately after. None of the guild members from fairy tail chased after them. They were simply too shocked to find out that they had caused such pain. They just went back to their usual activities and tried to forget what happened to them.

Lucy smiled and Wendy. "It's alright Wendy, besides, we are celebrating our birthdays today!" said Lucy trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" said Wendy as she wiped her tears away. Then she gave a sly grin which gave Lucy a really bad reeling. She used some basic telepathy magic to talk to Rose so Lucy wouldn't hear. "I wonder what Sting got for her."

Rose laughed and grinned at Lucy was completely oblivious to what they were talking about. That just made Wendy and Rose laugh even more. Lucy frowned. What were they talking about? She had a really weird feeling it was about her...

Soon, they reached their guild and they opened the door. The sight that they saw shocked them greatly. Everyone in saber tooth had party poppers and popped it right in their faces. Lucy and Wendy were both really shocked. Sabertooth actually remembered!

The party poppers were not the best idea because sting, accidently popped one in Minerva's face which pissed her off. She took out her poisoned chocolate chip cookies and started chasing sting around trying to force feed him.

After they calmed down more, meaning after they said their thank you, it was time to give the presents! Rogue and Frosh gave Wendy a bracelet and a pair of hoop earrings. Sting gave Wendy a bracelet that did not look ugly.

Minerva gave Wendy a yukata with cherry blossoms on it and Rose gave her a handcrafted bracelet with real diamonds attached to it. Orga gave Wendy a lacrima device that was like a communicating device and Rufus gave her tickets for a movie she could watch with Lucy and Rose.

For Lucy, Rogue and Frosh gave her a pair of earrings, Rose gave the same thing. Minerva gave Lucy a yukata as well with butterflies. Orga also gave the same thing to Lucy and so did Rufus. Lastly, there was sting.

He looked quite proud of himself as he stepped forward to give Lucy the present. He gave her...a box of hair ties and some ribbons. Fail.

"Ah thank you sting-san but...I already have a lot of ribbons and hair ties so I don't really need this...So, I can give it back?" smiled Lucy. Sting looked distraught and shamed as he looked down and accepted the return of the present.

Everyone started snickering at a beet red sting who stepped back slowly. He just embarrassed himself in front of not only Lucy but the entire guild.

Everyone started laughing their heads off until Minerva said that tomorrow, they were going to watch fireworks and relax. Telepathically, Minerva told Rose, Rugus, Orga, Rogue and Wendy that they are going to force Lucy and Sting to confess even if it meant beating the hell out of sting.

But for now and the rest of the day, they celebrated Lucy and Wendy's birthday with drinks, food, fun and way more! Both Lucy and Wendy later said that this was the best birthday they ever had.

The next day...

They were in a town that had the best hot springs in fiore. They had managed to get a reservation at Moonlight inn, one of the best inns in the town. The girls were in the hot spring.

"Ahh! We can finally relax now..." said Lucy sinking into the water and enjoying the heat.

"Yep! Let's hurry up because I scheduled our dinner to be at 5:00pm," said Minerva looked around for a clock.

"That early?" cried Lucy whining as she sank more into the water. She enjoyed how comfortable this was, she wasn't going to get out that easily.

"No excuses Lucy, unless you want to be left here," said Minerva. Lucy pouted and looked away. The other girls had to suppress a snicker, they knew the plan.

Soon, it was time to get out of the hot springs for dinner, or so Lucy thought. After dressing in their new yukatas, they all settled down. Wendy pretending to be looking through her clothes and so did the other girls.

"Lucy-san, can you meet us at the hill over there? We all need to finish up on something," said Wendy trying to look really busy. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the suspicious behaviour and nodded.

"Sure..." saying that, she walked out of the inn.

With the guys...

"Sting! I order you to go to the hill or I will get Minerva to kill you again!" cried Rogue pushing Sting out the door. Sting had to balance himself so he wouldn't fall.

"Why do I have to go?" whined Sting.

"Do you want Minerva to kill you again?" asked Rogue with killer intent. Sting sweat dropped and ran up the hill for his life. He ran too fast and crashed into Lucy.

"Oww..." said Lucy as she held her head. Sting stood there in shock when he realized that he had been set up by rogue. He was going to yell for Rogue and kick his butt but then again, Lucy was here. He then realized something, he was alone. With Lucy,

At this point, Lucy had realized the same thing and started blushing. There was a very awkward silence as the two mages sat there but there was soon enough, a very loud interruption.

"What the hell are you doing with him Lucy?" roared Natsu. It was natsu in his yukata holding some festival things glaring ferociously at them.

Lucy sighed and muttered, "Exactly what I want for my birthday..."

**Hello! We have two new stories called, "Execution" and Minerva's Evil cookbook!" Please check them out! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In the bushes...

"What the hell is fairy tail doing here?" whispered Minerva harshly making silent punch in the air.

"We only have this chance! We must get them together!" cried Wendy quietly in panic. She started thinking and got an idea. "Orga! Put some lighting around Sting and Lucy! Rose and I will take care of that idiot! Oh and make the lighting have smoke so it can cover them and us as will so they won't know that we're here!"

Orga nodded in agreement and cupped his hands to generate his black lighting. "120mm black lighting cannon!"

When Orga casted the spell, Wendy and Rose snuck close to natsu and pulled him by his ear far away from sting and Lucy.

"Now, now, now...What do we have here?" asked Wendy grinning evilly while Rose was preparing her magic. Natsu took one look at their faces and knew that they weren't joking. They actually could kill him and drink his blood all for the sake of Lucy and Sting.

He stepped back nervously, sweat dripping down his forehead. He was so dead and he knew it. Maybe he could take the time he had left and write a will?

"Ready Rose-san?" asked Wendy with an innocent smile. Wind was swirling around her and she stepped forward.

"Whenever, you are ready," answered Rose. Natsu gulped. Screw wills, he was going to run away. He was natsu dragneel, he was not going to die.

Back to sting and Lucy...

"What was that about?" asked Lucy looking surprised.

"Don't know?" replied Sting looking suspicious. He could have sworn that Orga was behind those bushes with Minerva, Rose and Wendy. Lucy cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Um Sting..." muttered Lucy in a quiet voice.

"Yes Lucy?"

"I-I wanted a-ask y-you something..." blurted out Lucy blushing.

"Continue Lucy."

"Do you like anyone?" asked Lucy squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"Yeah, why?" asked Sting. Lucy felt her heart break, so he did like someone. But nevertheless, she would still continue.

"What is she like?" asked Lucy quietly.

Sting smiled. "She is very nice, funny and caring. She is a blond like me and she shines like the sun." answered Sting calmly.

Lucy shuffled her feet and looked down. She opened her eyes and she knew that this was what she felt, she was admit, admit no matter what the consequences were. She would be more broken if she kept everything bottled up.

"Sting! I have to tell you this so listen!" said Lucy.

"Okay?" Lucy dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Ummm, Sting-kun...I love you," said Lucy blushing and looking away thinking that Sting was going to reject her for sure. After all, he already had someone that he loved.

Sting's jaw fell open as he gave her a look of shock. Lucy knew it was hopeless and turned around to walk away. But before she could walk away, she was stopped by someone hugging her. It was sting. He was hugging her while smiling.

"I love you too Lucy," said Sting. Tears of joy fell out of Lucy's eyes as she turned around to return the hug that sting had given her.

"Sting," said Lucy simply as they hugged even tighter. "When?"

"I loved you ever since we met like that Lucy. You were like the sun. You were my sun. I couldn't imagine life without your smile..." said Sting.

Lucy grinned in reply as the two figures came closer. At that moment, they were so happy, this was their joy. They went even closer until their foreheads were touching. Then, they kissed. When they finished kissing, they broke apart and grinned.

But, their happy moment was interrupted by a rush in the bushes. Natsu came running through the forest with Rose and Wendy running after him. Natsu tripped over a tree stump and...

landed on Lucy.

**We are super sorry for short chapter! We have a writer's block now and we need ideas! Thanks for all the reviews! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Natsu... GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" screamed Lucy who was under Natsu. Natsu panicked seeing Lucy's really angry face and got off. He stepped back and helped Lucy up. The moment Lucy was on her feet Natsu hugged her much to her surprise.

"I am so sorry Luce… I have come to my feelings that I love you with my heart, will you-"SMACK! The sound echoed through the night and the forest. This time Rose didn't say ouch because she knew what it felt like because the one she had once loved had done that to her too.

Rose smirked and looked at Natsu with distaste. She didn't really talk much to natsu but she already hated him for making her friend suffer so much. She observed Lucy face that was trembling in anger. Lucy was holding back tears.

"Whaaa Luce?" cried Natsu rubbing his sore cheek that had a red hand mark on him. Then he smelled salt then he thought of tears and looked up in time to see Lucy sobbing and crying. His jaw dropped open. What had he done? Nothing right?

All he did was apologize and hopefully get her to love him again. There wasn't anything he did wrong which is what he thought. Little did he know that he just hurt her so badly. He was a selfish dragon, something he wasn't even aware of.

"Why Natsu? Why won't you let me accept my choice?" yelled Lucy with tears streaming down her face. She sat down on the ground. She wanted to make her own choices, not let natsu make it for her.

"I am doing what I want Lucy," replied natsu softly. There was a rustle.

"Lucy?" asked Erza who was stepping over the bushes.

"What the hell do you want?" growled Wendy stepping in front of them. White energy vibrated around her. "Soul release," whispered Wendy softly. Rose joined Wendy generating some magic power and channeling magic power to the earth.

"Wendy? Aren't we nakama?" Asked Gray who was of course stripping who didn't really seem to care about the aura around Wendy.

"Oh really" scoffed Wendy. "Well, I can see that _NAKAMA's are people who ditch their friends ,_umm, what else was there? Oh! _Telling their friends that they were __**just a replacement**__ and not caring if that they didn't have a shoulder to cry on, also splitting their hearts in half" _said Wendy making a heart and breaking it in half. The energy grew stronger.

"What do you mean Wendy" asked Erza walking up closer to Natsu. "What did we do wrong?"

"Oh, what you guys did wrong was that you guys didn't have the guts to walk up to Lucy face to face and kick her off!" cried Wendy laughing at them. The saber tooth members that were with them starting laughing along with Wendy at them.

"Yeah! Weren't you the one who said that you would make sure I would NEVER hurt your nakama? Well, looks like you just hurt your own!" cackled Minerva.

"Also, did you guys figure out that it has been 2 years? And that you guys had completely dropped us like a dirty tissue that has been used" said Wendy. "I perfected these techniques just for you guys you know, you wanted me to work hard so we can become number 1 in fiore again but it is useless. You talked about nakama but you dumped your own, what kind of a guild are you?"

There was a tense silence. Natsu was just staring but Gray and Erza were reflecting on what they did. The two mages looked down with regret.

"And besides, Sting shouldn't you be comforting Lucy?" said Wendy with a dark aura around her. She grinned like a devil at Sting. The sabertooth members snickered.

"Aye ma'am!" said Sting as he went over to crying Lucy. Wendy and Rose both nodded happily and smiled at each other. Wendy turned back to team natsu.

"Ahem, and where was I? oh yes, I was telling you guys on how stupid you were. Yeah, guys did you know that Lucy was holding all of those tears she wanted to cry? Did you guys know? All you guys was care about Lisanna! I thought you guys were a family, a family that I was loved and I loved everyone! I thought of all of you as my brothers and sisters! WHY? WHY must life turn out this way? Why couldn't it be the way it was before!" sobbed Wendy the white aura turned black.

At this time, it was almost impossible for team natsu to stand under the pressure of the power. This was the forbidden technique of the sky dragon's. One of the greatest sins of the sky dragon. Creating the book of Pyrusus.

The Book of Pyrusus was a book written by the first Sky Dragon. Sky dragon's were considered weak so the first sky dragon developed and recorded a bunch of forbidden techniques. The one that Wendy was using was called Soul Release.

Soul release is releasing what the inner soul is feeling. People will always try to hide their negative emotions but soul release takes advantage of those feelings and turns the person evil for a while. Wendy barely managed to perfect it.

Erza moved towards Wendy to pat her on her back. Wendy slapped her hand away and said in a bitter voice. "I believe that you have lost every right to touch me because I am a member of Sabertooth. Wake up, you are not living in the world of fantasy where everything goes your way."

"Yep! That's right!" said Minerva who appeared behind Wendy and picking her up to her feet. "If you want Wendy and Lucy back, but it won't be easy because I am not willing to give up one of Sabertooth's best fighters so if you want them back you will have to fight for it." Said Minerva with a smirk on her face.

Minerva swirled her hands and generated some of her War god magic. She raised to face Erza. "Now let's have some fun."

Wendy knew that expression, it was the expression where Minerva wasn't willing to give up. "How about this? Orga you can go fight with Juvia, Rouge go with Gray, Wendy go fight Natsu and leave Titania to me." Said Minerva.

The sabertooth members nodded in approval and Minerva sent them to different places using her magic. Everyone disappeared.

With Rouge and Gray…

"So Minerva has put me with you eh?" said Rouge showing no emotions. He stepped forward as shadows surrounded him.

"I am willing to fight for my comrades!" cried Gray in his fighting stance.

"For your comrades?" scoffed Rouge. "From what I heard, they aren't your comrades anymore."

"That is what you think, but until I show you the true power of what a member of Fairy Tail, you will regret it."

With Orga and Juvia…

"Juvia will fight to being back love rival and Wendy-chan back to Fairy Tail, the place where they belong! They don't belong here with Sabertooth!" said Juvia

"Oh, ho! So is that what you think? I think that you are saying it the opposite way because they **belong** here with us, here in Sabertooth." chuckled Orga

"We will show that they don't belong here at Sabertooth!"cried Juvia releasing her magic

With Wendy and Natsu…

"So Natsu, let's have some fun…" said Wendy

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"Cried Natsu. Wendy smirked thinking that he doesn't know what he is in for…

**Hello...here's an update...so sad...the anime is ending march 30...please review...**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

With Rouge and Gray…

"I will bring back Lucy and Wendy at no matter cost! Even if it costs my life!" roared Gray preparing Ice-make arrows. Rouge scoffed shaking his head angrily.

"You fairies really do think like that. I can't believe that you guys would _sacrifice _your lives just for the sake of 2 people. I mean like my god! Do you people realize that people can choose what they want to do? Your choice is your decision and Lucy and Wendy's choice was to leave fairy tail and join Sabertooth, that was _there,_ decision to leave Fairy Tail and come here. Do you understand that you are sacrificing your life for no reason, because no matter what you do, this was their choice, their decision and you have no what so ever right to control them like puppets." Said Rouge hoping that Gray would understand that what he is doing is useless and they won't have to fight.

Rogue really did hope that Gray was convinced. After all, that speech was probably the longest speech he ever said in his whole life and even if he didn't admit it, he was quite proud of it.

"Whatever! All I understood that you just don't want to fight! You are such a weakling!" shouted Gray launching his magic at Rouge. Rouge easily avoided the attack and released his magic. Rogue's vein popped. He was not a person to be called weakling.

"Secret dragon slayer technique! Eternal Abyss: black coffin!" yelled Rouge releasing black energy that trapped Gray in a coffin which exploded.

BAM!

There goes Gray as he landed on his face and got a bloody nose bleed. "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" roared Rouge at Gray who was unable to stand up because he broke both legs from the impact and now be became a bloody mess.

Rogue stood smirking in front of the bloody gray getting rid of the blood that was on him. "Well, that's what happens to you ignore my warnings..."

"H-how a-are you so strong..." stuttered Gray coughing out blood.

"The same reason why you beat us last year. Realize it and learn from the mistakes that you made," said Rogue leaving Gray there thinking.

With Juvia and Orga…

"Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!" Yelled Orga releasing his magic. Juvia turned herself into her Water Body avoiding majority of the sparks. Unfortunately for her, lightning can strike water well so she got hit by one of the sparks.

"Water Lock!" cried Juvia summoning a huge amount of water. Orga was trapped in water soon enough. No one knew about this but his mother was a water user and he learnt water magic so he pretended to pass out so he could do a surprise attack on Juvia.

Juvia was indeed fooled since Orga was sometimes a really good actor. She turned around by accident and that's when Orga took his chance.

"Black Lighting Sphere!" yelled Orga. Juvia was taken by surprised and was zapped till she was nearly dead. She fell down to the ground.

"Juvia lost, but it doesn't mean that Fairy Tail will lose. We fairy tail will sacrifice our lives for one another and Wendy and Lucy know that!" cried Juvia. Orga smiled

"You would make a really good member at Sabertooth because your ability and magic is powerful, you should come with us. You know that Gray had never liked you once. I am sorry to say, but that is the truth. You can see that Fairy Tail is no longer the guild that used to be. Even I had looked up to it, but what happened with Wendy and Lucy I can no longer believe Fairy Tail is Fairy Tail. Don't you understand? Didn't you want to stand up for Lucy when she left the guild? I know that you wanted to, but you were just afraid to be yelled at. You are just afraid to be looked down at. So come with me, come with me to Sabertooth." Said Orga reaching out his hand to Juvia.

Tears streamed down Juvia's face she thought that she always wanted to be with Lucy, even though she was her love rival, Orga-san had spoke the truth, she just didn't want to be looked down at, she wanted everyone to like her, but she just couldn't bring herself to stop team Natsu… Then she reached out to Orga's hand as she stood herself up together they walked back to the meeting point.

With Minerva and Erza…

"Armadura Fairy!" said Erza re-quiped into her armour. "We rather die than give up our comrades!"roared Erza fighting Minerva.

Minerva easily dodged all of her attacks because she could tell that Erza wasn't focused at all because in her eyes they were saying that she was still wondering what she had done to make Lucy and Wendy leave Fairy Tail.

Even though Minerva was strong, she knew something from the previous game experience that Erza was actually really strong. But Minerva was certain she could win because Erza's heart wasn't really strong at the moment. Only those with strong hearts can equip the nakagami armor. Minerva threw Erza off track by saying:

"It was all your fault, it was all your fault you made them leave. You betrayed their trust, but we Sabertooth will make their lives happier…" Erza hesitated, but she didn't see Minerva coming towards her head and you kicked Erza's head causing Erza to pass out due to the powerful kick that Minerva had done on her head.

Minerva stood over erza smiling. "I hope you learned your mistake now..."

With Wendy and Natsu…

Natsu was holding Wendy up by the throat and Wendy was now helpless because she used up her magic trying to chase down Natsu. Natsu laughed at Wendy in her helpless form and then he taunted her by saying

"Now, who is the weak one?" asked Natsu as he laughed manically. Before he can continue talking, he got kicked away by a flash of pink.

"Sky god's bellow!" roared Chelia blasting Natsu so he could let go of Wendy. Why in the world did chelia pop up so randomly?

Well, that's because chelia had to do mission with her team and they just finished their mission. Chelia was relaxing in town until she saw the blasts of magic power so she thought that there was a fight. And here she was!

Natsu didn't have time to react and he got hit by Chelia's attack he was hit so hard that he let go of Wendy. Chelia rushed over to Wendy to heal her, then she noticed that Wendy didn't have her Fairy Tail sign. Wendy telepathically told Chelia what had happened and why she wasn't in Fairy Tail. Chelia was in rage when she was told what had happened.

Chelia and Wendy may both be considered dojiko's and seemed like the type that would never get angry at anyone but they were 12 year olds and twelve year olds to get angry. Soon, Lyon hurried over following Chelia who had ran over.

"As your best friend, I will help you beat Fairy Tail!"declared Chelia helping Wendy stand up. Lyon was now looking for Juvia. "Ready?"asked Chelia as Wendy had finished eating her share of air. Wendy nodded smiling at her best friend.

Natsu was groaning from the impact of a really hard tree that Rose made when she was watching Wendy and Natsu fight. She was secretly making Natsu fall and trip over branches and rocks. She sensed that Chelia would come so she didn't do anything when Wendy was in trouble.

Rose grinned when she saw Wendy and Chelia preparing another attack. This was going to be a good attack! She twirled her roots so Lyon would have an easier time find Juvia.

"Yup!" and Wendy sucked in air ready to do her roar.

"Sky God's Bellow!" roared Chelia.

"Sky Dragon's roar!" roared Wendy . They watched as both bellow and the roar spells combine and became a massive air tunnel and it had swallowed up Natsu. The destruction was huge. Wendy smiled and did another spell.

"Shattering Light: Sky drill!" said Wendy releasing her magic.

"Sky god slayer's secret technique: heavenly gathering of the clouds!" yelled Chelia launching her spell. Together the 2 spells formed into a unison raid. The beast from the clouds continued spinning while the wind from Wendy's attack covered it soon making it a giant hurricane.

Natsu, who was still recovering from the breath attack didn`t realize that there was another spell coming at him. When the spell hit him he passed out receiving many wounds. Wendy and Chelia dragged him back to the meeting point. Wendy wasn`t surprise to see that all of the fairies had lost, but she was surprised to see Juvia.

"Why is she here?"asked Wendy pointing to Juvia. Orga told her about what had happened. Wendy grinned, it was nice to have Juvia here. Then Rouge appeared with Gray who was almost dead. Juvia walked up to Gray and kicked him in the stomach causing him to wake up and cough out blood. When Gray rolled over to see who had kicked him he was shocked to see Juvia.

"What are you doing Juvia?" asked Gray.

"I can no longer love you Gray…." Said Juvia looking straight into his eyes. She showed no hesitation.

"What do you mean?" asked Gray who was slightly confused on why Juvia was saying.

"You called Lucy weak, I can no longer believe that you were the one that I had once loved." Said Juvia.

"I don`t understand, what do you mean?" asked Gray

"I thought Fairy Tail was a place where you can have a shoulder to cry on, I thought Fairy Tail was a place where you can find a family, I thought Fairy Tail was a place where you could find happiness… I thought I would find happiness with you Gray, but I was wrong. You would always brush me off, call me a stalker. I thought you loved me, but you didn`t return my feelings. I have come to the truth of Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail isn`t the place that I knew 7 years ago. Did you know that Gray? Did you know that, the reason I came to Fairy Tail was to find a family, a family that would care about me and wouldn`t care who I am and I also came to Fairy Tail to find the person that I would love and love me back, I thought you were the one, but I have come to the truth, I wasn`t the one that you had liked. I can no longer love you Gray…" Said Juvia standing up.

"Wait Juvia! I have come to my feelings that I love you, I had always loved you since the very start!" cried Gray

"I know Gray, but that was the past and I shall move towards the future with Lyon, I have found the one that I love with my heart, I am sorry Gray, but you are too late…" said Juvia walking away with Sabertooth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Cried Gray as he looked up at the sky, tears slid down, he thought "Why? Why? Must life be like this?"

"It's alright Gray, we will definitely get them back from Sabertooth" Said Erza who was next to him. She was holding natsu.

Erza thought. "We definitely will get you back from Sabertooth, just you wait guys, but we will first bring you back to Fairy Tail to heal."

But that was last week and here they are in front of Sabertooth with a determined look on their faces, ready to fight for their friends, they were ready until something that they hadn`t predicted happened…

**We apologize for the SUPER late update! Serene 2 was on vacation and even though serene 2 was back, serene 1's project messed up big time so it took another day! Thanks for all the reviews! 200! This was beyond our expectations! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Zeref and Mavis were sitting in Sabertooth's lounge and was teaching Wendy new magic. They invited themselves over shocking the entire sabertooth. Mavis apologized for what fairy tail had did and zeref did the same for what happened at tenrou.

They accepted their apology. Zeref and mavis said the real reason that they were here was because they wanted to make Wendy and Lucy stronger so that they can stop fairy tail. But they were also teaching them magic for future enemies. Wendy was learning many new techniques while Lucy was taking a break.

Team natsu was outside listening to the conversation. With Natsu's hearing, they caught a few words,

"She…..elemental…god….slayer….."

Mavis nodded at what Zeref had said. She knew that the Sky dragon's knew dark magic, but she had never expected this to happen. Through all the years of her life this was the first time she seen a Sky dragon become an elemental dragon god slayer. It was truly amazing.

Natsu, Erza and Gray rushed back to Fairy Tail to tell Master what had happened. Master was furious that Mavis, Fairy Tail's first master had betrayed them and how Juiva had left them. Master told the rest of Fairy Tail what had happened. Then he said in rage:

"THIS MEANS WAR" Fairy Tail cheered and scurried off to prepare for this battle. The next thing they knew was Sabertooth's guild was empty. They searched all around the place but they couldn't find a single saber tooth member. Turns out, the master of saber tooth, Jiemma had just died because of heart failure.

They had left to make a grave for Sabertooth's master, now Minerva was the master of the guild. Now entering the guild was 10 times harder. Fairy Tail waited until Sabertooth was back and waited until they planted the surprise.

Meanwhile with Wendy, Zeref and Mavis...

"Here Wendy, take this book and it will teach you all of the spells of an elemental dragon god slayer" said Zeref. They were apart from the half mourning people. People weren't really mourning because Jiemma was not a kind master.

Zeref, Mavis and Wendy had distanced themselves since Lucy was still injured from training and the other members were too loud.

"E-Elemental Dragon God slayer? What is that?" asked Wendy.

"My dear, that means that you are special! You possess the magic of all dragon slayer and god slayer magic!" said Mavis "And Zeref and I are here to teach you how to use this magic!"

"Really!" cried Wendy in delight. "I never thought that I would have this power!"

"It's because you are the sky dragon Wendy! The supposed weakest is always the strongest in the very end hiding secret powers!" exclaimed mavis happily.

"How about we learn the roar attack first" said Zeref emotionless.

"Sure!" said Wendy preparing her air.

"So first you gather your magic, then you concentrate the magic to your mouth, also if you think this would be easier there is a spell for all this magic. Would you want to learn the spell?" asked Zeref.

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"Here it is," said Mavis."Let the wind's blow, let the rain fall hard, and the fire comes out to protect me, lend me your power dragons and gods and let them be gone away!"

"Hmmm, it shouldn't be hard anyways I am going to try it out!" Wendy did what she was told and she managed to do a roar, it came out perfectly destroying rows of trees." Zeref and Mavis were amazed at the speed she could master the attacks.

Zeref and Mavis clapped and both said, "As expected of the sky dragon."

"Why don't we go back to the guild?" said Zeref.

"Sure!" replied Wendy.

In the guild...

People released all sorts of magic power attacking their opponents. Fairy tail had invaded the guild and now they were having an all out war with saber tooth. The trio stopped and stared in horror had what fairy tail was doing. Wendy felt a surge of sadness and anger. They were destroying the guild she had slowly come to love.

Wendy yelled."What the heck are you guys doing?!"

Fairy Tail and Sabertooth stopped fighting at the sound of Wendy yelling at them. They all looked at her, sabertooth in surprise and fairy tail glaring. Natsu said:

"Wendy! What are you doing with Mavis and Zeref? Mavis is suppose to be with us! Not you!" roared Natsu in rage.

"If you haven't forgotten, I am still a member of Fairy Tail," said Wendy showing her guild sign of Fairy Tail on her arm, but there was a huge X crossed onto the mark. "Even Lucy has it too" said Wendy. Fairy tail sucked in their breath as Lucy pulled off her glove and there it was there was another X crossed onto her guild sign.

"We may be current members of Sabertooth, but we are still members of Fairy Tail" said Wendy hotly.

"Give it up Fairy Tail, Tiantia, Ice-block, and Salamander already lost to us, and we won Juvia over, she was _pretty_ angry at you guys for lying at her all these years, especially you Ice-block, we all witness you get rejected by her!" said Minerva laughing and the rest of Sabertooth laughed along with her.

Juvia stepped forward and smirked at them. Lucy glared at them and looked down at them while Wendy joined them. All the saber tooth members gave mocking gazes that sapped the determination. Fairy tail felt guilty for some reason.

Fairy Tail left in defeat and walked away with their heads hung low. They could have continued but there was this guild that was tugging them.

Back at the guild… 

Wendy was tending everyone's wounds and Lucy was cooking. After much deciding, she made fruit salad! Lucy brought out fruits in and in the bowl were chopped bananas. Apparently, the fruit attracted Loke and he appeared saying:

"You….cut the…banana…." Everyone started laughing and Lucy was beat red then Wendy looked around and asked:

"What is so funny?" Minerva leaned over and whispered into her ears. On top of that Wendy could hear Lucy yelling:

"She is only 12! She doesn't need to know!" , but Sabertooth was laughing so hard that they couldn't hear her. Wendy cocked her head to the side in confusion and said:

"Don't worry Lucy-san, all you need is a banana and a grape next to each other! That may be better for your salad!" That made Sabertooth start laughing over again and Lucy was yelling:

"WHO TAUGHT HER?! SHE IS ONLY 12 YOU DUMB ASSES!"

Mavis and Zeref were walking back to Sabertooth and they heard another roar of laughter from the guild. Mavis smiled sadly and said:

"They really seem like Fairy Tail…" Zeref nodded.

Zeref suddenly felt a pain in the head. He looked into the future and saw blood, and Wendy crying. Lucy was running away with tears streaming down her eyes and there were two dragons that were dying. Another red dragon was sobbing while the big black dragon cackled evilly. He was so shocked that he started swearing. Mavis looked concerned and she asked him:

"What is wrong?"

"The future! The Future! So much Blood! Blood!"screamed Zeref. Then he stood up and looked around in panic. More swearing came from him as he walked away. Mavis thought:

"The future eh? I wonder what will happen…"

**Ah~ We laughed so hard at the banana part. We give credits to Lunalovespasta. We read her story living in a book and she wrote that which was so funny! But grapes was our idea. Sorry for bad grammer, we are both in a rush trying to finish this chapter and now we need to go do more work. :( Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Mavis-san, can I ask you a question?" asked Wendy as Mavis and her walked towards the training ground. Zeref wasn't allowed to go because the magic council was walking around to monitor the guilds today.

"Yes my dear?" asked Mavis walking. Mavis poked at the objects nearby and smiled as she floated.

"Why am I the elemental dragon god slayer? People said that there is no such thing of an elemental dragon god slayer… so why am I?" asked Wendy.

"Well my dear, I knew this would come up so I will tell you now…

Story of the past…

_Long, long ago sky dragons were very weak. The first generation of the dragon slayer was only able to heal mages and people. So the dragon slayer went to go see Zeref for help. He granted their wish to be very strong but as a payment, the seventh sky dragon slayer must be a elemental dragon god slayer. The price was huge, but the dragon slayer still risked it. _

_When the dragon slayer began to learn dark magic without realizing, then one day Zeref came by to visit and save the dragon slayer learning new magic that even Zeref didn't know. Zeref made the dragon slayer write down her spells and casted a seal that only the 7__th__ sky dragon slayer generation can be able to understand how to use this magic. _And now the book has been passed onto you my dear Wendy" said Mavis handing the book to her.

Wendy sat down on a log and opened the book. Words came flying out circling Wendy as she absorbed the power as an elemental dragon god slayer. Mavis smiled at Wendy, she had hopes for this girl and she would live up to her dreams, even if it meant beating Fairy Tail up. The Mavis said:

"Shall we go pay a visit to Fairy Tail? I have something to say to third! You can invite Lucy and them as well, I don't really mind."

"Ok!" said Wendy happily skipping to the guild. She dragged everyone out. More like they dragged themselves but anyways, they were still dragged somehow. They followed her happily to fairy tail because they wanted to 'brag' sort of.

Now Wendy, Rose, Lucy, Juvia and Mavis were walking to Fairy Tail. They were already to go kick their butts and pay for what they have done again. They just didn't have enough.

When they reached Fairy Tail they Natsu and Gajeel sniffed the air and sensed them coming except they had the scent of the legendary black mage of Zeref. They told master and they got ready to fight Sabertooth.

"What do you guys want?" growled Natsu. The others stood up too.

"I need to speak to third and is that how you speak to Fairy Tail's first master? You should be ashamed to kick your own friends off the team! And besides there isn't a rule where there is a limit to how many people there are on a team! And besides I am ashamed to be the first master of this guild! Should Fairy Tail be a place where anyone could join? And third I take back what I said 7 years ago, I am **very** disappointed for this to happen in Fairy Tail, all of you! You should all be ashamed for yourself! You have just stained the name of Fairy Tail!" huffed Mavis in annoyance.

"Hey! I won't give it up without a fight!" cried Natsu willing to get killed. Natsu was already quite desperate because he didn't know what to do anymore. He thought that he was protecting his nakama and look at what had happened! Wendy said

"Alright! I shall be your opponent and how about we make a deal." Said Wendy.

"Ok, if I win, you guys have to come back to Fairy Tail."Wendy asked Juvia, and Lucy if that was alright. They agreed

"And if I win, you guys will pay back for those 2 years that we suffered." Said Wendy smiling sweetly. Of course Natsu was over confident and thought that he was going to win.

Mavis shot the bullet in the air and said Start. Natsu started firing his magic at Wendy. Wendy would dodged the attacks and concentrate on her magic. Mavis is smiling watch Wendy grow up.

"Dragon god force! Tainted waves: tidal prison of the screeching sirens!" cried Wendy as black water came rushing out of Wendy's hand and she formed a water lock just like Juvia's and trapped Natsu in it. Natsu struggled to breathe until he passed out.

"Ha! Ecliptic gate of the 88 stars!" yelled Lucy literaly destroying the whole entire guild. She smirked and stepped forward. "Now, now, I wonder what happened to your guild?"

"Draconion plant! Plus! Demon eye!" yelled Rose getting rid of another huge bunch of people.

"Juvia's wings of revenge!" yelled Juvia.

Wendy released the water and Natsu laid unconsciously on the ground struggling to breathe. Wendy went over to him and punched his chest and some of his rib's broke and Natsu finally coughed up all of the water. Wendy grinned and whispered in his ear saying:

"Looks like you are going to feel the pain of what we felt for 2 years!" smiled Wendy as she walked away with Sabertooth.

Natsu punched the ground as he tried to stand up; the water had drained all of this power. Master was depressed because of what Mavis had said to him. Team Natsu really did stain his name as the great Fairy Tail Master. When Natsu finally regained his strength to stand up, Master glared at him. Everyone in Fairy Tail glared at him when he walked into the guild. They were all thinking the same thing:

"This would of never had happened if he acted like that to Wendy and Lucy." It was only Lisanna who still cared about Natsu. Even Mira was glaring at Lisanna; once again they all thought the same thing

"If only she hadn't come back this would have never happened…"Then Erza started crying saying that it was all her fault and Lisanna said to Erza

"Yeah it was your entire fault! You guys kicked her off the team because of me! Ha! Hoped you guys liked the potion I made to make you guys care about me more than her! You guys never knew! Now what! Are you going to yell at me! I have Natsu with me! Even without the potion Natsu would still care about me! Right Natsu!" asked Lisanna looking at Natsu, Natsu had his head in his hands, Lisanna shook him and Natsu glared at her.

Lisanna was so shocked she fell backwards. She fell right into Gray who was glaring at her and had a black dark aura around him. Lisanna was so scared that she tripped over a chair and fell right into Erza and Mira. Erza was crying and Mira was glaring at Lisanna.

"Mira –si-si-si-sis! You can't hurt me! We are a family aren't we?" cried Lisanna in panic she had never expected this to happen. She made a run towards the door.

Bad mistake, Lucy was there leaning against the door frame. She smiled as a dark aura appeared around her. Lisanna gulped and took a step back but saw Fairy Tail all angry. Lucy laughed:

"Looks like your plan has been back fired~" laughed Lucy as she saw the fear in Lisanna's face. Then she called up to Wendy saying:

"Hey Wendy! Want to enjoy this with me?" asked Lucy looking at Wendy who was sitting on the rail of the s-class mission floor. Juvia and Rose enjoyed seeing the fear in Lisanna's face. They were all laughing at Lisanna. Then Rose said in a quiet voice which echoed through the whole guild saying:

"True friends, would never do this, only jealously, hatred would do this. I know that you Lisanna Strauss are a good person on the inside so don't let this chance get thrown away because Lucy and Wendy are kind enough to give you on last chance because you are still considered as their friend and family, so don't throw this one last chance away." Said Rose ,Juvia nodded. Then they all jumped off and landed gracefully on the ground with no injuries. Before they left Lucy and Wendy told Lisanna

"This is your last chance Lisanna Strauss. I will save you for now, but I would say think before you act again because you could face the God's judgment." Said Wendy and Lucy waving their hands. Wendy whispered:

"Come back" and Fairy Tail appeared back to normal and they acted as if nothing had happened, oh but Lisanna thought they forgotten about what Wendy had done to them, but Fairy Tail knew exactly what Wendy was doing, she was doing it for Lucy's sake, for the sake of her friend, she just wanted to see Lucy happy even if she had to become a monster, a demon or hell itself….Fairy Tail cried every single night because of Lisanna, they all hated her, they wanted to bring back Lucy and Wendy and Juvia, but this was their choice, their choice to be with Saber tooth and this time they didn't stop them. Until one day after 2 years…

Something finally happened.

**yeah, we know, the story is almost basically about Wendy! Who to blame? Blame our pen name for being sereneskydragonslayer! We just happen to love Wendy more than Lucy so Wendy gets more of a role! Yep, Wendy is very OOC because we like Wendy! Please please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It has been 2 years since Wendy had last visited Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail pretended like nothing had happened, but each night, they would cry their hearts out because all these years, Wendy and Lucy had suffered in silence, they would ignore them when they asked for help.

They just couldn't believe that they ignored their own nakama all these years. The one who suffered the most was Natsu. He just couldn't believe himself. He just couldn't believe that he abandoned his own family. Even happy tried to tell him, but he ignore happy.

Fairy Tail tried the act cheerful and happy, but inside they were depressed. Fairy tail tried to hide the fact that they were depressed, but they failed miserably. Lisanna, on the other hand was really angry. She just couldn't stand the fact that fairy tail was moping around, then one day she was so angry that she went on stage and said to everyone.

"Why are you guys moping around for? You guys kicked her off the team! And now you guys regret it? What the heck is wrong with you guys?! Besides you called Lucy weak!" everyone in fairy tail glared at Lisanna.

"Don't you dare speak of Lucy that way" growled Erza. Lisanna smirked and shot back

"But isn't it true? You kicked Lucy off the team because you guys wanted me back right?" Erza looked shocked and she looked away with embarrassment.

"Be quiet lisanna," said Erza. "It was our mistake and we know it."

"THEN CHEER UP!" she yelled. "I CAN'T STAND THIS YOU GUYS ALL MOPING AROUND LIKE THAT!"

They all cringed and didn't say anything. There was a knock at the door. A figure was leaning at the door frame. They all looked in shock.

"Hey, fairy Tail." Said Wendy. Rose and Juvia appeared next to Wendy.

"Where is Lucy?!" roared Natsu.

"hmm? Oh! I never knew you would ask this question, but she is with Sting and today he is asking to get married with him," Juvia smiling.

"Yep! Their already getting married! Think of what exactly happened! We sent them to hot springs, vacations, missions, spa's, hotels etc. we did so much!" said Wendy.

"And now they're going to marry~"said Rose.

A shocked silence fell over Fairy Tail. And they all asked where they were. Wendy and the rest refused to tell them. Mean while with Sting and Lucy, they were walking hand in hand in a field.

They smiled at each other as the wind blew softly.

"Ne Sting, it's been a while right?" asked Lucy.

"Why do you ask?" said Sting. "Anything wrong?"

"No...it's just...nothing," smiled Lucy. So, the two figures continued walking.

**End of story? Probably not. We really don't know what to write anymore but we have an ending planned out but we don't know how to apply it. After all, nothing ends happy, not even after a marriage. :D please review!**

**WE EXTREMELY APOLOGIZE FOR THIS HORRIBLE AND SHORT CHAPPY! WE HAVE THIS HUGE WRITERS BLOCK SO THIS STORY MAY NOT EVEN UPDATE FOR A WHILE...:(**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sting went on one knee and pulled out a small box. Lucy gasped. They smiled to each other, they remembered the other say where Sting was having a hard time finding a ring.

_Flashback_

_"Ugh! What kind of ring should I get her?" grumbled Sting in the ring shop. Wendy was looking at the rings and she pointed to the ring with a small diamond. _

_"Hey! This ring is the best! Lucy will love it!" cried Wendy. Sting went to look at the ring and looked at it. It was just as pretty as Wendy said it was. He smiled. Lucy would like this ring. He asked the assistant how much it cost._

_"Sir, it cost, 770,000 jewels" smiled the assistant. Sting's eye's popped out of his sockets when he heard the price, but he knew it was worth it because they have been together for 2 years. He would do anything for Lucy, and besides, he knew that he would get all those jewels back sooner or later._

_"Are you sure she will like the ring?" asked Sting looking worried that Lucy may not like it. Wendy laughed._

_"Yes, yes I am very sure." replied Wendy._

_"Fine! I will buy it!" said Sting calling an assistant and paying the shop. The shop keeper said thank you and gave him the ring in a small box. Sting took the box and looked at the ring. Yep. Lucy would like it. Then another thought came to him._

_"How should I say it to her?" asked Sting._

_"Say what?"_

_"Like...you know. Confess."_

_ Wendy shrugged and said, "Hey! I am only 16! How should I know! Ask Juvia or Rose!" _

_"Fine!" said Sting. So, he walked back to the guild and went to Juvia and Rose who were talking. He interrupted them saying, "How should I say it to her?"_

_"Say what?" they echoed._

_"Confess."_

_"OHHHHHHH Sting is doing it finally!" gasped Juvia putting on fake shock._

_"OMG, I cannot wait!"shrieked Rose._

_"So tell me how."_

_"Ohhhh, there are many different ways right Juvia?"_

_"Yep Rose. I had a bunch planned out for gray but I can't use them anymore! Let me recite them all!" exclaimed Juvia. _

_Flashback end…_

"Will you marry me?" asked Sting. There was the short silence that would determine the answer to sting's question.

Lucy nodded as tears of joy streamed down her face. "Of course sting, I love you too, so of course, I would marry you."

Sabertooth jumped and cheered for joy and from that day on Sting and Lucy were engaged. Their wedding was going to be one year later. Sabertooth was going to rent a really fancy place and arrange all sorts of things for their wedding.

The grand magic games were happening soon. Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear were there to watch over to make sure that nothing happens. This year the hands of the clock changed, fate changed.

When Fate changed, it was the day where everyone forgot. Only 'they' knew, fate had chosen them to be the ones to survive. True love dies, friendship lies, and this was the day of memories.

Even, so, that time has not come yet and we can only wait. Wait for what one might consider doom to happen. To remember is a gift, forgetfulness is like a whole in the heart. But, the time has not come yet. May we wait for it well.

Somewhere...

"So long has passed since I first left fairy tail...this feeling right now...nostalgia?" muttered a blonde haired girl sitting on the grassy plains.

With fairy tail and Wendy, rose, juvia...

Wendy, Rose, Juvia were having a very hard time trying to stop Fairy Tail, but of course Natsu managed get away. With his ears he heard many people cheering and they were Sabertooth. They were cheering at the garden where Lucy and he had hung out before and he, Natsu Dragneel, couldn't believe his eyes, Sting Eucliffe was kneeling on one knee and had a small box in his hand. Was he too late? He just couldn't help to roar:

"What the hell are you doing Lucy?" roared Natsu. Lucy was shocked to see Natsu, but the shock quickly became anger. She ran over to Natsu and slapped him on the face:

"Natsu! How could you interfere with this? On the day that may the happiest day of my life! Why Natsu? Why can't you just accept my choice? I give up on you! You broke my heart without a second thought! Haven't you realized that I been crying in silence all these years?"

The atmosphere had quickly changed. Before, it was one of happiness, Lucy was happy. But now, her cheerful expression was replaced by hurt. Lisanna snickered when Lucy had said that.

"What's wrong with that Lucy?" asked Lisanna

"Oh? The whole Fairy Tail has come? _Exactly what I wanted today, _"said Lucy in a sarcastic voice.

"Come to the truth Lucy, Team Natsu kicked you off for me!"cried Lisanna happily.

"Yes I know that Lisanna, the fact that they wanted a bitch on their team? Wow, I knew thought they would go that low. I thought of you guys as a family, guess not. I am very disappointed in you Fairy Tail."

"I agree with you Lucy" said Mavis. "I am extremely disappointed in you Third. You let this happen when I wasn't watching. I can not believe that you could let this happen! You too, Lisanna you, were a very good child back then, what happened? Why are you so selfish now? Tell me child."

"L-L-Lucy was always with Natsu, it has been 2 years since I last seen th-th-the real Natsu-u-u and, and L-L-Lucy was always with Natsu. I got really jealous because Natsu would always talk about her, and I wanted Natsu to myself so I lied to Team Natsu saying Lucy was bullying me, but I told them not to tell anyone and they got really mad, but they kept the anger in. they asked Lucy really nicely to leave the team and she left them team so, so I thought that Lucy wouldn't care if I took Natsu."

"Still that doesn't give you an excuse to hurt Lucy like that!" retorted Wendy being stubborn.

"Oh?" said Lisanna wiping her tears away. "Looks like my fake tears didn't work didn't it?" Lisanna laughed.

"Looks like someone was lying this whole time" said Wendy.

"Yup" chorused Sabertooth. Fairy Tail was shocked that their loveable takeover mage was this evil.

"Now, shall we settle this in the Grand Magic Games?" asked Lucy currently annoyed that Fairy Tail had ruined her day where she had started over when she was lefted behind.

"HA! Do you think you can really do that?" laughed Lisanna. SLAP, now on Lisanna's had a red mark on her face when Mirajane slapped her.

"How could you? All this time, you made Lucy and Wendy suffer because of your selfishness. Who are you? You are not the sister I knew 2 years ago!" cried Mirajane.

"Does it matter now?" asked Wendy in a bitter voice.

"EH?" cried Mirajane thinking that they would forgive her by doing that.

"You should have done that 2 years ago. Doing it now is pointless, what good will it do? We all just want revenge against you guys and doing that will lift a bit off the amount revenge that we want? That just creates more, because you just acted like a person who doesn't belong to fairy tail which angers us more."

"Ah-" said Mira shocked on how they reacted.

"Now, let's settle all of this at the Grand Magic Games alright? Where we can fight our hearts till it is full." Said Rose getting annoyed.

"I'm all fired up!" roared Natsu as he surrounded himself with fire and from that day on they trained till the fullest. They all remembered the time where they went the celestial world to party and that they only had 5 days left to train. Then they remembered that Lucy and Wendy and Juvia weren't here to share the happiness and then the day came. Where Lucy's, Wendy's and Juvia's fate will show.

**Author's note:**

**We are very sorry that we didn't update last week, we were busy with homework, assignments and we had writer's block. We were also watching Fairy Tail's first movie and for some unknown reason we began to cry, probably because we won't be able to see another episode of fairy tail… sniff sniff. Also please don't forget to review ~**

**Serene 1: Yosh! We finally finished this chapter!**

**Serene 2: Pipe down, I am trying to watch Fairy tail's first movie and you are so annoying.**

**Serene 1: *pouts* Fine then! Walks away… Hey—**

**Serene 2: Did I tell you not to interrupt me? *Glares***

**Serene1: Aye m'am! I shall now go back to watching Durarara.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Near the GMG's, there was a fierce battle going on between a girl and a boy. Their battle raged on and they cause so much destruction that it was a wonder that no one discovered them in their battle yet. They were indeed very lucky.

"Y-you are the person who slaughtered my family! I will kill you to pay my price!" cried Vanessa. The man turned around smiling.

"Oh no you won't," said the man. "You killed your family to be with me and you trusted me so much. Are you saying that we must now come apart? That is just childish of you my beloved Vanessa," said the man raising an eyebrow.

"You betrayed me! You made me kill my family just to be with you! It's all your fault! You made me betray my one and only family that I ever had! You struck a heavy blow to me you know! Now...you will pay the price!" cried Vanessa.

"Aren't we a family?" asked the man. Vanessa hesitated but then shook her head.

"No, no, no, we are not family and never will be," said Vanessa shaking her head. Her eyes turned blody red. "We are not family, we are enemies." The man jumped back from shock and quickly prepared a spell.

"Forbidden spell 77: Captoria!" he yelled. Shadows and light came together and trapped Vanessa. Vanessa smirked.

"You think you can stop me? Each night when you left, I read your spells and learned how to remove your spells. Also, I know every single one of them!" The man smirked.

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"Yes! Forbidden spell 7: extirpate expunge!"

When they were battling, Crime sorciere was watching nearby. The normal mages hadn't noticed but they were not interested in the GMG's that much. Meredy had noticed a good amount of magic power and signaled for Jellal and Ultear to come. When Vanessa casted that spell, she used so much power that Jellal, Ultear and Meredy instantly sprang into action taking both Vanessa and the man down. However, all 3 of them were exhausted.

"You...*huff* used too much *huff* power...*huff* now you just *huff* erased everyone's *huff* memories!" yelled Jellal. Vanessa looked shocked at what she had done.

"B-b-but it was meant to kill him and wipe out his memories! Not everyone else's!" cried Vanessa in desperation scared on what she would have to do to pay the price of wiping away everyone's memories. Boss wouldn't be happy.

"It should be fine. We stopped you on time so you sealed everyone's memories into a cube. The only problem is that we can't find natsu's and Lucy's memories which could cause a lot of trouble. For now, I suggest that you go before the magic council finds out about this and your organization price," said Jellal.

Vanessa looked at the man she was supposed to kill and bowed her head down. His price would be paid later. She nodded mutely and sprang away.

Couple of minutes ago...with the GMG's

"The next battle is Fairy tail Romeo Cobalt VS Sabertooth Wendy Marvell!" shouted Mato. The arena cheered as Wendy and Romeo walked towards the battle arena. They were both thinking:

"I will do this for my guild and for natsu/Lucy!"

"Look what we have here, a fairy," stated Wendy.

"Ha, look at what we have here, a tiger."

Everyone held their breath in the stadium not wanting to miss what happened next because all over fiore, they knew that saber tooth and fairy tail were rivals. Makarov yelled at the top of his lungs with the rest of fairy tail:

"We will not admit defeat! We of fairy tail will fight for our comrades! That is our way!" Fairy tail roared with makarov and did the fairy tail sign. Romeo smirked at Wendy.

"Hear that? Admit defeat now Wendy."

Wendy smiled evilly. "Of course not. I am doing this for my guild and for revenge, all these years I suffered in silence! I always cared for you guys when you were injured and especially natsu. I helped natsu whenever he got motion sickness. I am no longer the innocent girl that would cry over every single thing. Betrayal has corrupted me."

"Oh really? I thought you were quite cute like that but not anymore. I don't see you as Wendy Marvell from fairy tail. I see you as Wendy Marvell, the girl who betrayed fairy tail."

Wendy smiled at Mato. "We might as well talk forever so let's finish this match in one minute. And. I wasn't the one who betrayed fairy tail. It was you fairy tail, realize the truth, admit defeat! You betrayed your own family and you are requesting to be family again? What kind of-"

BAM!

Wendy was cut off as there was a loud shake in the ground. "What the-" said Lucy in the crowd. A blue light came out of Wendy as she fell to the ground. Rose managed to catch her before falling down and passing out with everyone else. Today, Sting wasn't wearing his engagement ring. And that was the ring that saved everyone.

"Lucy, please remember. This ring will save everyone. You must remember this Lucy," said Mavis appearing and kneeling beside Lucy.

Meredy ran to Mavis holding 2 blue lights. Mavis gasped. "I-it can't be..." Meredy nodded.

"This is the only way," said Jellal and Ultear who jumped down.

"I understand...this is the only way. If this doesn't work, everyone will never remember the day that their lives change." Mavis went to natsu and Lucy's and put the blue lights in their mouths.

Slowly, natsu remembered the day Igneel adopted him, the day igneel left him, the day he joined fairy tail, it was like having another family! Then, the day he and gray got into a huge fight, Lisanna's death, Mira's sudden change of personality, the day he met Lucy. When he was with her, he was a very happy but this memory haunted him. He was the one that left Lucy in the darkness, he had let her consume darkness. He slowly realized that he was the one that changed Lucy, he changed himself too and become angry. He forced all his anger onto her forcing her to fall into darkness. He cried, tears streaming down his face. He now saw Lucy smiling and waving at him but soon, her smile slipped off and natsu slowly saw the day he had left her. He had left her. Natsu started to run towards Lucy. Lucy ran away and didn't look back.

"Stop! Stop! Wait for me!" Lucy slowly turned around crying.

"It is not I who is running away. It is you natsu, you took everything that I loved and turned everyone against me. Now it is my turn to run away." Natsu was shocked and he watche her walk away into the darkness.

"NO!" cried Natsu as he sprang up. Meredy wiped sweat off of her forehead.

"Good, Natsu is awake. Now we have to wait for Lucy."

"Lucy? She is here? She is alive? Where is she?" asked Natsu.

"She is awake but I think you should stay away from her for a bit because she is pretty angry at you so you should just-"

Natsu quickly pushed Meredy aside and ran over to Lucy who was sitting against the wall processing what had just happened. Natsu kneeled in front of Lucy and bowed down saying:

"I am so sorry Lucy, I don't know what got into me! I don't know why I chose Lisanna over you, I am so sorry, I-"

"I never want to see your face again," said Lucy flatly. Then, she turned and looked at the battle arena to see sting lying on the ground. Lucy screamed and rushed over to see sting. He woke up from the noise.

"Wha-" But he was cut off by Lucy hugging him.

"I am so glad that you are alive sting!" cried Lucy.

"What are you saying blondie? Do I even know you?" Lucy was so shocked that she stopped crying and laughed.

"You are joking right? Don't joke right now." Sting looked confused.

"Who are you? Do I even know you?" asked Sting. Lucy rushed over to Wendy and woke her up.

"Wendy! Do you remember me? It's me Lucy!" Wendy looked confused at Lucy and said:

"Who are you? What am I doing here? Is my name Wendy?" Lucy looked like she wanted to cry all over again.

"Why? Why don't you remember me?" Lucy stopped crying then she looked down on her hand, her ring was still there. Then she thought to herself.

"Maybe they will remember me that way." Then she went over to Sting. Wendy looked in confusion then went back thinking on why she was there. "Sting, can I see your left hand?" asked Lucy hesitantly.

"Huh? sure?" replied Sting looking confused on why was there this random Blondie was asking for his hand, but he still let her see his hand. His left hand didn't have his ring, he took it off so he wouldn't lose it during the battle.

Lucy cried a tear fell onto Sting's hand she stood up and took something out of her pocket, it was a tiny blue box with a 7 engraved on its top, inside was a ring. Lucy slowly took the ring out and slipped it onto his finger.  
"Thank you for letting me see your hand" Sting looked confused and stared at his hand, the ring glinted in the sunlight, then everything came rushing back to him. "I-it-c-can't be" then Sting jumped to his feet running after Lucy. Lucy looked shocked to see sting running after her.  
"I remember now! I remember you Lucy!" another fresh bunch of tears sprang at the edges of Lucy's eyes.  
"Sting? Do you remember me now?" as Lucy put her hands to her mouth unable to see what was going to happen next. Sting hugged her saying:

"Of course I do." said Sting as they hugged for quite a while. Until everyone came to. Wendy, Rose and Juvia were the first ones to noticed that they were hugging and smiled and said:

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sting and Lucy were shocked by the voices that they jumped back embarrassed . Lucy glared at the 3 and they gave her a cheeky grin. Then Lucy smiled and pulled the 3 in a hug. Sting walked away giving the girls some privacy while he went to check up on Rouge.

When Fairy tail came to, they all remembered what had happened. It was Lisanna that had happened. all these years they hadn't realized all the pain they had put Lucy and Wendy into. Romeo suddenly felt guilty of mocking Wendy like that, he had never realized all the pain had went through. He picked himself up and walked towards Wendy who was talking to Rose and Juvia. Wendy was shocked to see Romeo tapping on her shoulder requesting to talk to her. Wendy stood up and Romeo right there on the spot said:

"I am very sorry, I had not realize the pain that you went through and I deeply apologize on what I have done. Will you ever forgive me?" asked Romeo in a hopeful voice. Wendy smiled.

"That is a start,, but it will take time," smiled Wendy and of course Mira just had to show up at that time spoiling Wendy's mood.

"SQUEAL! You guys are in love!" cried Mira happily. Wendy smiled innocently and glared at Mira saying  
"Huh? Did I hear that right?" with a sweet and sickly voice. Mira of course repeated what she was going to say.

"You-" Rose rushed over and clamped her hand over her mouth and said:

"Just to keep you alive, don't say that in front of Wendy." and Rose took her hand away and walked away. Meanwhile Fairy Tail was still recovering from the ambush. Erza sat up and looked around and then everything came rushing back to her. Lucy's pain, the pain that she had cause for her comrade.

Erza quickly looked around and Lucy and her locked eyes. Lucy smiled, a real genuine Lucy smile. Lucy turned back to Sting and said a few words before joining Fairy Tail who had all recovered their memories. Levy quickly rushed over to hug Lucy, but Lucy easily step sided her and Gajeel said:

"Hey what the f-" before he was cut off by Master. I hope that you have regained your memories back." Lucy said while smiling. Fairy Tail nodded. Wendy came running over with Rose and Juvia.

"Lucy!" cried Wendy running over and waving her arms to catch Lucy's attention.

"Yes?" asked Lucy turning her back towards Fairy Tail.

"Minerva wanted to check if everyone was alright." then Wendy realized that she had just interrupted something and said "After you are finished talking with them." Lisanna took the time to say:

"Just leave you stupid bitch. We don't want to hear what you want to say." Of course Lucy pretended not to hear what she had said and turned around and said:

"I will come back and state what I wanted to say. Until then." and With a wave of a hand Lucy was with the others laughing. Fairy Tail all saw a glimpse of the old Lucy, the Lucy that had never left. After a while, once Minerva finished checking up on everyone. Sabertooth left. Lucy didn't even give Fairy Tail a glance. Fairy Tail left feeling defeated.

This year the Grand Magic Games were canceled because someone interrupted the event. Once they got back to the guild. Master called all of the S-class mages to come in and decide on this decision.  
In the private room...

Master sat behind his desk, in front of him sat Erza and Mira. Master had a serious look on his face and said.

"I want your opinion. Shall we exile Lisanna?" asked Master. Mira and Erza thought for a moment. At the very same time they both said:

"Yes." Master was very surprised that to hear that Mira would be so easily giving up Lisanna. Before Master could even say anything she said:

"She destroyed our reputation. I had always thought Lucy as a sister of mine just like Lisanna, but to think that Lisanna, my sister that has the same blood as me would do that to Lucy and Wendy. She wasn't the sister that I knew those years ago. If it is for everyone, for Lucy and Wendy and Juvia," Mira swallowed the lump of guilt in her throat and continued on. "Then I am willing to leave Lisanna, take her away from the family. Mother and Father entrusted me to take care of them, make sure that they live a happy and full life, but to think it would come out like that, I have failed my parents will." cried Mira.

Erza patted her back to comfort her. Then Master turned to Erza and asked for her opinion.  
"I agree with Mira because she hurt our family. Turned everyone against her. She became very selfish, caring for only for herself not caring that what she said could of hurt other feelings. making people do things, placing the blame on someone else so I believe that the right choice is that she is taken away from the guild." Master was shocked with the directness. Then he made his decision.

"Lisanna Strauss, please come to the Master's office immediately." Fairy Tail was shocked by the seriousness in his voice. Lisanna stood up and walked up the stairs. Moments later Lisanna came back without her guild mark. Natsu was the most shocked out of them all. Lisanna cried on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu was enraged and he ran up the stairs, but was stopped by and angry Mira and Erza. Erza spoke first.

"Master chose his decision and this will be the best for the guild." Mira nodded.

"Even though she did so many bad things to Lucy and Wendy she is still a family to us!" cried Natsu.

"Enough!" cried Mira, as tears formed at the edges of her eyes. "This is for the best." And Mira turned away. It was 2 weeks since Lisanna left, Lucy, Wendy, Rose and Juvia came. Lucy glanced around to see if Lisanna was there. Lucy requested that she should use the stage. Wendy, Rose and Juvia stood on the stage with her, but on the edges.

"I wanted to say was that, it is time to start over, we can't be mad each other forever, we can all start over again. Once again, we can we a group of family and friends, with no regret, no hatred. The Fairy Tail was once a guild that I knew that would accept everyone right?" Everyone nodded, tears were brimming at the edges of their eyes. "We can slowly gain each other's trust, slowly our bonds with each other will be like the old days, the days we had so much fun… we can do it right? The Fairy Tail I knew could, you are Fairy Tail aren't you? If you are, lets start this all over. Alright?" asked Lucy, from that point Fairy Tail was crying.  
They all nodded, Sabertooth smiled as they hopped off the stage and walked back. Mavis smiled as she watched Lucy and Fairy Tail, she smiled to herself and said:

"Always, there will be someone with you, fighting for you, as long as you remember her, you will never be alone…"

**Weeeeelllll people here it is, chapter 20 of Why Natsu! Sorry that it is really long. We loved writing this story, and as you know, all stories will come to an end and so will yours! Hope yours would be a really happy one. We hoped you liked Why Natsu and thank you for supporting us till the never end. We are EXETREMLY sorry that it might be a really crappy ending, cause we suck at writing endings There will be a new story coming soon! It will be called "Price" Here is the summary. **

**After failing a mission that almost killed team natsu, Lucy is not only kicked out of team natsu but fairy tail as well. Heartbroken and weak, Lucy joins the organization Priceless where everything comes with a price. "You broke me fairy tail, and don't think that comes without a price," said Lucy glaring.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS OVER THE PAST CHAPTERS! *Bows down* We are extremely grateful for this. Hope you enjoyed the story and remember that Price will be coming out soon. **

**PS: WE WILL UPDATE THIS AGAIN GIVING A NOTICE OF WHEN PRICE IS POSTED!**


	21. AN!

Hello everyone!

Now, after reading this note, I'm not surprised if you are extremely upset. After some work and stuff at school, you can say that we have...lost inspiration so write for fairy tail. In fact, we are probably not even going to write fanfiction at all. We want to read. We both have goals in our lives and one of them is reading naruto fanfics. Yes, we are now more interested in naruto and are quickly trying to read all the good naruto fanfics where there are, many. We may even write a short comic story but really...we want to read. Conclusion? We will not be uploading any new fairy tail fanfics and if you were disappointed about our fanfic "Price," then we understand. One of our best friends, themistraltempestofchelia has agreed to write Price when she has free time.

But she says that she has a lot of nalu stories in her head and she currenlty has a level 10 piano exam so she doesn't even have anytime to post her own stories. So, maybe in the distant future, she will upload price but for now, she is writing...nalu. Maybe some jerza, gale and gruvia but other than that. NaLu. Please read her stories! They are really good!

Anyways, price will NOT be uploaded and we will not write any more fanfics. Don't worry, we will still review your fanfic with our signiture of please update as long as you are on our follow our fav list. Otherwise, we are reading naruto.

Sorry for this hell long AN...

Thank you for (possibly?) understanding,

sereneskydragonslayer

PS: thank you for all the support that you have given us! Don't worry, we're still alive! ^.^


	22. GOOD NEWS!

Dear readers,

Sorry for another note. On the other hand, we have got back our inspiration and we have just uploaded price! please check out our new story!

From,

sereneskydragonslayer


End file.
